


the ghc and also some other people

by existent_trashcan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Humor, I hope, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, also theyre in high school, also tj apologized before buffy moved, au where buffy didn't move back, because I felt like it, buffy ACTuALLy sAid gooDBYe, dont question the timeline idk it either, i tried to give them different texting styles but i think i failed, it might it might not, literally most of the first chapters is tyrus being cute, no idea if this is gonna have a plot, not all of the ships are endgame lol, oh well, tj and amber are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: cyrus: cmon teejtj: fuck youandi: we don’t need to hear about how you’d like tobuffy: ew andi they’re like 5cyrus: I’m older than you





	1. welcome to the group!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i joined this fandom about a month ago and i noticed it was lacking in textfics, and i love those a lot so i decided to make one! it doesn't have much of a plot yet, it's just the ghc (and others) messing around and having fun!  
> some stuff you should probably know:  
> -buffy moved away and didn't come back  
> -tj already apologized (speaking of apologies, THAT RAP THOUGH)  
> -buffy did say bye  
> -pretty much nothing from the episode where buffy moved and beyond happened except the tyrus somersault thing  
> -i think that's pretty much it!  
> i hope you enjoy!!

_buffy has entered the chat_

 

cyrus: hi!!!

 

buffy: what is this?

 

_andi has entered the chat_

 

cyrus: since you moved away, I thought I’d make a group chat!! So we can stay in touch :)

 

buffy: oh hi Andi

 

buffy: why can’t we just text on messages?

 

cyrus: bc this is more fun!!

 

buffy: okay then..

 

andi: hello

 

cyrus: hi!!

 

buffy: hey

 

cyrus: so Buffy

 

cyrus: how’s

 

cyrus: wherever you are

 

buffy: it’s okay. I miss you guys though.

 

_tj has entered the chat_

 

buffy: why is he here?

 

andi: hi tj!!

 

tj: hey andi 

 

buffy: Are you guys friends with tj now?

 

cyrus: something like that

 

andi: I’m friends with tj

 

tj: hello to u too underdog

 

cyrus: do I really need to say hi

 

cyrus: you’re literally right next to me

 

tj: still would b nice

 

buffy: you guys are together?

 

tj: yes

 

cyrus: i can’t tell if you mean together like dating or together like in the same room

 

cyrus: but yes

 

andi: lol

 

buffy: YOU GUYS ARE DATING?

 

tj: mayb a little

 

buffy: a

 

buffy: a little?

 

cyrus: a lot

 

buffy: A LoT?

 

cyrus: is that okay with you?

 

buffy: well I mean... tj did apologize... and I did forgive him

 

tj: ya 

 

andi: JONAH JUST TEXTED ME

 

buffy: k

 

tj: no1 cares

 

cyrus: tJ THATS NOT NICE!!

 

tj: it’s tru

 

andi: :(

 

cyrus: what’d he text you?

 

andi: “hey”

 

cyrus: omg what if I add him

 

tj: pls dont 

 

buffy: why not?

 

tj: hes cyrus’s excrush n my sisters exbf so its awkward

 

buffy: your sister?

 

tj: ya

 

andi: his sister is amber

 

andi: also cyrus please add Jonah

 

tj: nO

 

_dociousmagocious has entered the chat_

 

tj: i 

 

dociousmagocious: hi tj!!

 

cyrus: hey Jonah!! 

 

buffy: LMAO TJ LEFT

 

cyrus: JDJSNF 

 

andi: wow lol 

 

dociousmagocious: y did he leaf?

 

buffy: did you just

 

buffy: say leaf

 

buffy: instead of leave

 

cyrus: nooo buffy left

 

cyrus: :( nobody likes me

 

_tj has entered the chat_

 

tj: UR NOT ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABT URSELF I WILL FITE U

 

tj: ILY AND U ARENT ALLOWED TO THINK NOBODY LIKES U 

 

cyrus: aw thanks love

 

buffy has entered the chat

 

buffy: you guys are disgusting.

 

andi: no they’re adorable

 

tj: we’re adorable

 

cyrus: uwu

 

buffy: did you just

 

buffy: I’m so glad I can’t see you guys in real life

 

cyrus: what

 

cyrus: why??????

 

tj: CYRUS HONEY IT WAS A JOKE DONT BE SAD FJDJGJLK

 

buffy: OH FUCK NO I MEANT BECAUSE YOU AND TJ ARE PROBABLY ALL OVER EACH OTHER I LOVE YOU CYRUS

 

cyrus: oh

 

cyrus: ily too

 

tj: back off bitch underdog is mine

 

andi: idk what’s going on but I’m hungry

 

dociousmagocious: do u wana get food @ spoon

 

andi: sure!!

 

cyrus: hEY US TOO

 

tj: double date bitches

 

tj: can Jonah not come tho

 

dociousmagocious: ...

 

andi: hes joking 

 

tj: yeah sure

 

cyrus: cmon teej 

 

tj: fuck you

 

andi: we don’t need to hear about how you’d like to 

 

buffy: ew andi they’re like 5

 

cyrus: I’m older than you

 

dociousmagocious: what’d cy do

 

tj: he kissed my nose im so weak

 

andi: awwwwww

 

dociousmagocious: ok

 

buffy: wow

 

buffy: lmao

 

buffy: have fun guys

 

tj: with cyrus I always have fun <3

 

cyrus: <3

 

buffy: ew

 

andi: bye buffy!!

 

dociousmagocious: wait that was buffy??

 

tj: ...i-

 

cyrus: her name,,,,

 

cyrus: whatever let’s go

 

tj: okay

 

cyrus: waiT first!!!!!

 

_cyrus has named the group “the ghc and also our boyfriends”_

 

tj: are u saying I don’t have good hair

 

cyrus: no I love your hair

 

cyrus: but you’re not part of the crew love

 

tj: I can’t even b offended when u call me love 

 

cyrus: :)

 

buffy: GO GET YOUR GODDAMN TATERS

 

cyrus: okay jeez


	2. iris at ihob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andi: THEYRE SO CUTE CAN SOMEONE MURDER ME
> 
> dociousmagocious: ok
> 
> andi: did you just try to stab me
> 
> andi: with a spoon
> 
> dociousmagocious: u asked me to murder u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i was honestly really surprised that people actually liked last chapter?? thank you??  
> i hope you enjoy this one too!  
> wait do i have to have a disclaimer? is that still a thing??  
> if i owned andi mack tyrus would already be canon and cyrus would say gay  
> btw i dont actually have a hc for tj's name?? idk i just go with whatever other people say and most people say the t is tyler so i just made that a thing??  
> also - there's no specific time of when i update this it's just random  
> EDIT: I AM A FUCKING IDIOT I CALLED IRIS AMBER'S BOYFRIEND SDJKFHJKGH  
> I FIXED IT THOUGH

cyrus: good morning tj kippen is adorable

 

tj: shut up

 

cyrus: make me

 

andi: oh look they’re kissing now

 

andi: wonderful

 

buffy: wow

 

dociousmagocious: ....

 

buffy: are you guys all in the same place?

 

dociousmagocious: ye

 

andi: ihop

 

tj: ihob

 

buffy: oh you’re finally done making out

 

tj: cyrus is blushing and it’s adorable

 

cyrus: zkxjzkjvf

 

tj: cyrus is giggling and it’s adorable

 

cyrus: you’re adorable

 

tj: djsjjssjjfxhhddf

 

buffy: are you guys like glued to each other or something

 

buffy: you’re always together

 

cyrus: I love tj a lot

 

tj: im crying

 

buffy: what why

 

tj: cyrus loves me

 

tj: I love him too

 

tj: I just

 

tj: I can see myself marrying cyrus and

 

tj: I never thought I’d be this in love

 

buffy: now im crying youre such a sap

 

dociousmagocious: cyguy is shoving his face in2 tj’s shoulder

 

andi: THEYRE SO CUTE CAN SOMEONE MURDER ME

 

dociousmagocious: ok

 

andi: did you just try to stab me

 

andi: with a spoon

 

dociousmagocious: u asked me to murder u

 

buffy: lmaooo

 

andi: jonah I

 

andi: wow

 

andi: this is how much I mean to you

 

dociousmagocious: XD

 

buffy: i

 

buffy: why aren’t tj and cyrus texting anymore

 

andi: theyre too busy being adorable

 

dociousmagocious: their hugging n whispering

 

buffy: *they’re

 

buffy: also I’m not sure if I should be super happy for cyrus or if I should vomit

 

andi: do both

 

buffy: okay

 

cyrus: im so gay

 

tj: same

 

_amber has joined the conversation_

 

amber: wassup bitches

 

buffy: why

 

andi: ,,,ew

 

amber: are we talking about how gay we are?

 

amber: bc I’m hella gay

 

amber: also you’re hurting me @andi how dare you ew at me

 

cyrus: sndjakjdf hi amber

 

_cyrus has changed the group name to the ghc and also some other people_

 

amber: hey guy who’s fucking my brother

 

tj: wE arEnt FuCking we’re like five

 

cyrus: did you just say we’re five

 

tj: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 

amber: I’m just kidding

 

amber: hey ty

 

amber: hey cy

 

amber: OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED I CAN DO THAT I STAN RHYMING BOYFRIENDS

 

buffy: cyrus stop being friends with our enemies

 

cyrus: it’s not my fault your enemies are gay

 

buffy: what

 

andi: don’t question it

 

dociousmagocious: cyrus likes gay ppl

 

tj: that is correct.

 

tj: I can confirm it

 

tj: I am a gay people

 

amber: same bro

 

andi: did you just try to say bro,,, unironically

 

tj: stop trying to act cool u just come off as an old woman

 

amber: IM BEING ATTACKED

 

amber: SAVE ME CYRUS

 

cyrus: tj stop attacking your sister

 

buffy: what is going on

 

andi: this happens a lot

 

dociousmagocious: oh look it’s Natalie!!

 

andi: what

 

buffy: ew

 

cyrus: what do you guys have against her anyway shdjdjf

 

cyrus: she didn’t do anything

 

cyrus: jonah can have friends that are female

 

andi: .....

 

amber: we stab cyrus

 

tj: why are u stabbing my boyfriend

 

amber: FUCK I MEANT STAN I DONT WANNA STAB YOU CYRUS ILY

 

cyrus: it’s okay I wanna stab me too

 

tj: WHT NO

 

amber: EXCUSE ME

 

cyrus: GUYS ITS IKAY I WAS JOKING TJ SJKFJKLIIKUNGSHFNKV

 

tj: good

 

tj: if it isn’t a joke I will kiss you until you love yourself

 

amber: brb crying

 

andi: jonah why don’t we have a relationship like that

 

dociousmagocious: idk

 

_amber has changed their name to blonde bitch_

 

blonde bitch: our names are boring so I’m changing mine

 

cyrus: okay

 

_cyrus has changed their name to I love tj_

 

tj: I’m,,, crying

 

I love tj: ily babe

 

buffy: BABE

 

buffy: sorry I just

 

buffy: you called him babe

 

buffy: you guys are so adorable wtf

 

amber: ikr???

 

andi: they’re cuter than Jonah and I

 

dociousmagocious: ur cute

 

andi: thank you but I meant us as a couple

 

blonde bitch: its bc you dont keyboard smash enough

 

dociousmagocious: qiwueoprtiuweporutyr

 

blonde bitch: NO YOU DONT KEYSMASH WITH THE TOP ROW ONLY DJFKJGSJHSDFKJ YOURE SUCH A STRAIGHT

 

I love tj: why are you staring at jonah like that tj

 

I love tj: was the bad keysmash that big of a deal

 

tj: what I’m not

 

blonde bitch: I’m not there but I can imagine dkdjfj

 

I love tj: Jonah’s my friend just be nice to him love

 

tj: ,.okay fine

 

_buffy has changed their name to vampire slayer_

 

tj: wow so original

 

vampire slayer: fuck you

 

tj: sorry I hav a boyfriend

 

I love tj: JJSJDJSKDF

 

vampire slayer: i

 

vampire slayer: I hate tj

 

I love tj: I love tj

 

andi: we noticed

 

dociousmagocious: tj and cyrus r cute

 

I love tj: IRIS JUST WALKED IN SHDNKchkzjf

 

blonde bitch: HDJAHDKSJNFNNDJD

 

tj: amber ur not even here calm down

 

_I love tj has changed their name to gay disaster_

 

gay disaster: SHES COMING OVER OH NO

 

tj: wait how do u know iris??

 

vampire slayer: lmao

 

tj: WAIT WAITWAIT IS SHE UR EX THAT U VOMITED INTO A SHOE IN FRONT OF

 

gay disaster: SHUT UP TJ

 

dociousmagocious: That was horrible XD

 

tj: I thought u loved me :(

 

gay disaster: I do love you

 

gay disaster: I love you a lot

 

tj: :)

 

andi: ew

 

vampire slayer: I thought iris was coming over

 

andi: she’s at our table but cyrus is staring at tj too much to notice lol

 

dociousmagocious: XD

 

andi: OH NY GOD

 

andi: okay so iris was like “hi cyrus” and cyrus was like What and she was like “it’s been a while” and cyrus was like ahahahah it has and then iris looked at me and asked if i was cyrus’s girlfriend and I was like lol no and then she looked at tj and her face like Lit Up and she was like hi!!!! how’s amber???? and he was like good and cyrus was so confused and then iris was like “WAIT TJ IS CYRUS YOUR BOYFRIEND” and tj smiled and was like yeah!! and then iris was like oh my god cyrus tj has said SO MUCH about you but I didn’t realize it was you and cyrus was like wait how do you know each other and iris was like I’m ambers girlfriend and cyrus was like omg ambers told me so much about you hAh and yeah and iris was like we should double date sometime and yeah

 

dociousmagocious: that’s a long message

 

andi: yes,, it is

 

blonde bitch: OH MY GOD WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO ON A DOUBLE DATE YES JDJSKGF

 

gay disaster: IKR SJDJSKF

 

tj: I just

 

tj: first cyrus had a crush on amber’s boyfriend

 

tj: now amber’s girlfriend is his ex

 

tj: and now he’s dating amber’s sister

 

tj: destiny

 

dociousmagocious: wait wasn’t I amber’s boyfriend?

 

buffy: did you just call yourself amber’s sister

 

tj: wait oops I did???? how did I do that

 

tj: I meant brother

 

dociousmagocious: som1 explain

 

gay disaster: JJFKSFDJSJJF

 

gay disaster: FUCK

 

tj: OH SHIT UNDERDOG DID YOU NOT TELL JONAH

 

gay disaster: sjdjskjdkf

 

dociousmagocious: wait u liked me??

 

blonde bitch: idk if I should laugh or cry

 

tj: MOOD

 

gay disaster: uhhh yeah

 

dociousmagocious: ok..

 

gay disaster: please don’t make things weird I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend and we’re all good

 

dociousmagocious: um ok

 

gay disaster: OKAY ANYWYAS SHFJSJ

 

blonde bitch: IM DYING INSIDE BC CYRUS IS DYING INSIDS

 

gay disaster: SHHHSHDHDJJ

 

tj: underdog

 

gay disaster: what

 

tj: ily

 

gay disaster: ily too

 

andi: that was random 

 

vampire slayer: ew


	3. iris makes an entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tj: I can’t believe my sister’s girlfriend is my boyfriend’s ex
> 
> eyeball: I can’t believe I kissed my girlfriend’s brother’s boyfriend
> 
> tj: ://

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this isnt really bad  
> enjoy!!!

vampire slayer: good morning   
  
vampire slayer: yesterday everyone just stopped talking lmao  
  
blonde bitch: yeah skfjskf idk why  
  
blonde bitch: I’m at the spoon With tj  
  
tj: yo  
  
vampire slayer: Just tj???  
  
blonde bitch: yep  
  
vampire slayer: you’re telling me tj and cyrus are,,, not together rn?? I thought they were one entity  
  
tj: calm urself he and iris are meeting us here  
  
vampire slayer: ohh that makes sense  
  
blonde bitch: lmao  
  
tj: DHSJJDJFJFG  
  
vampire slayer: what  
  
blonde bitch: JDJSJJF IM DYING  
  
blonde bitch: CYRUS WALKED IN AND HES WEARING ONE OF TJS HOODIES AND ITS HUGE ON HIM AND TJ LOOKED AT HIM AND STARTED BLUSHING AND MAKING THE WEIRDEST NOISES  
  
tj: IM SO GAYNSND  
  
vampire slayer: wow  
  
andi: you guys keep being adorable and it’s not nice  
  
blonde bitch: ikr andi  
  
blonde bitch: rn cyrus is giggling and kissing tj’s cheek and tj is SO RED HDJSJFJF  
  
vampire slayer: I really wanna see them in real life honestly   
  
vampire slayer: you guys keep talking about them being adorable but I wanna see it with my own eyes  
  
blonde bitch: FUCK IRIS IS HERE BYE FJXJSKF  
  
vampire slayer: have fun!  
  
tj: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
andi: I’m bored buffy talk to me  
  
vampire slayer: okay  
  
andi: so   
  
vampire slayer: so  
  
andi: when can you visit  
  
vampire slayer: hopefully soon!  
  
andi: yeah I miss you   
  
vampire slayer: I miss you guys too!  
  
vampire slayer: also I wanna see tyrus in action  
  
andi: yeah lol  
  
andi: so do you have a crush  
  
vampire slayer: ....  
  
andi: OMG YOU DO  
  
vampire slayer: its tj  
  
andi: whAt  
  
tj: wHat  
  
gay disaster: WHAT  
  
vampire slayer: LMAO IM JUST KIDDING  
  
gay disaster: oh thank god  
  
tj: good  
  
blonde bitch: HAHHAHA YOU SHOULDVE SEEN CYRUS’S FAce HDJJAF  
  
blonde bitch: omg wait can I add iris  
  
gay disaster: go ahead!!  
  
 _iris has entered the chat_  
  
 _iris has changed their name to eyeball_  
  
eyeball: hi  
  
tj: I can’t believe my sister’s girlfriend is my boyfriend’s ex  
  
eyeball: I can’t believe I kissed my girlfriend’s brother’s boyfriend  
  
tj: ://  
  
gay disaster: sjjfksjf   
  
blonde bitch: WAiT you Guys KISSED???  
  
eyeball: yeah  
  
gay disaster: twice  
  
tj: :///////  
  
blonde bitch: i   
  
blonde bitch: OSMFJJAF WHEN WE ALL GET MARRIED YOU GUYS WILL BE SIBLINGS IN LAW ANS LIKE YOU DATED ONCE   
  
eyeball: hhhhhhh  
  
vampire slayer: you okay?  
  
eyeball: she said wHEN we get married  
  
gay disaster: I know we’re only in high school but... I can’t wait to marry tj  
  
tj: brb crying  
  
vampire slayer: is he actually crying or is that a joke  
  
gay disaster: he is actually crying into my shoulder  
  
gay disaster: I love him  
  
blonde bitch: you guys are so adorable  
  
eyeball: so are you amber <3  
  
blonde bitch: I’m cryijf now thanks  
  
vampire slayer: what’s with the kippens and crying  
  
andi: theyre really gay okay  
  
gay disaster: JDJJSJJ MOOD  
  
gay disaster: iris is kissing amber’s hair they’re so cute murder me with an axe  
  
dociousmagocious: shud I get my spoon  
  
tj: no cyrus is mine and he will stay alive  
  
gay disaster: sjfjjfjfjskjfgk  
  
tj: do u think it’s healthy how much we blush  
  
gay disaster: probably not  
  
tj: I love you so much  
  
vampire slayer: we get it you love each other   
  
tj: HES WEaRing my hOODIE DO U EXpEct ME TO BE oKay???  
  
vampire slayer: ..okay good point   
  
tj changed his name to crying  
  
crying: he’s so pretty I’m  
  
gay disaster: you’re prettier   
  
gay disaster: you’re such an adorable nerd   
  
gay disaster: ilovehimsomuch.jpg  
  
crying: UNDERDOG SJJDKD WHEN DID U TAKE THAT  
  
blonde bitch: FUCK THATS ADORABLE  
  
vampire slayer: OH MY GOD TJ YOUR HAIR YOUR GLASSES YOUR BOOK YOU A R E AN ADORABLE NERD WTF   
  
blonde bitch: oh so you DO have a crush on tj  
  
vampire slayer: what no  
  
andi: that’s literally Cyrus’s lockscreen am I the only one who’s seen it  
  
crying: that’s ur lockscreen??  
  
gay disaster: you’re really pretty babe  
  
crying: YOU KEEP CALLING ME BABE AND LOVE AND ITS MAKING MY SOUL MELT  
  
vampire slayer: it’s making my soul melt and I’m not even part of your relationship  
  
vampire slayer: obviously  
  
blonde bitch: you wish you were tho  
  
blonde bitch: we all know you like tj  
  
vampire slayer: shut up no I don’t   
  
~~~~~~  
  
crying: buffy i know we’ve had our differences but ily   
  
vampire slayer: oh  
  
vampire slayer: ily too  
  
gay disaster: :)  
  
blonde bitch: I ship it  
  
gay disaster: no  
  
blonde bitch: yes  
  
crying: thx amber u made Cyrus hug me  
  
crying: anyways  
  
crying: i love everyone in this group  
  
andi: I love you too  
  
blonde bitch: ily or something   
  
eyeball: <3  
  
dociousmagocious: what about me  
  
crying: well ur in this group so ily  
  
dociousmagocious: oh  
  
dociousmagocious: ok  
  
vampire slayer: why didn't Cyrus reply   
  
crying: he kissed me so its kind of implied he loves me too  
  
crying: and now he's telling me how much he loves me fUck  
  
crying: I'm so in love  
  
crying: I've never been this happy  
  
blonde bitch: do you ever just,,, cry over your brother and his boyfriend  
  
vampire slayer: you guys are adorable  
  
andi: yeah they are


	4. straight disaster™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dociousmagocious: so I yelled at him a bit
> 
> vampire slayer: good job
> 
> andi: okay
> 
> dociousmagocious: then I broke his nose
> 
> andi: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY SORRY BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER  
> enjoy!!!

gay disaster: it’s monday 

 

gay disaster: ...yay

 

crying: yay.

 

gay disaster: it’s also the last week of school!!

 

gay disaster: yay!

 

crying: yay!

 

vampire slayer: sucks for you lmao my school ended on Friday 

 

crying: I hate u

 

vampire slayer: you weren’t saying that last night 

 

gay disaster: JDJAKJJDJAJDF

 

vampire slayer: what

 

blonde bitch: IM

 

blonde bitch: THAT AOUNDS LIKE YOU WERE FUCKING

 

crying: EW NO

 

vampire slayer: w

 

vampire slayer: OH

 

vampire slayer: NO THATABNOT WHAT I MEANT

 

gay disaster: you better not be fucking my boyfriend

 

vampire slayer: AGH

 

_crying has changed their name to lemon boy_

 

vampire slayer: ??

 

gay disaster: it’s a song and the lyrics reminded me of tj and i so I sent it to him once

 

lemon boy: also I was getting tired of my name being crying

 

lemon boy: lol don’t we have school

 

gay disaster: oh yeah

 

~

lemon boy: GUYS GUYSSHWHITAHDGMJG 

 

vampire slayer: whAT

 

lemon boy: I GOT A B ON MY MATH TEST HSJFKSOFJG

 

vampire slayer: OH CONGRATS!!!!!

 

gay disaster: ODJDK IM SO PROUD OF YOU WHERE THR FUCK ARE YOU

 

lemon boy: AT YOURBLOCKWR

 

gay disaster: IM AT Y O U R LOCKER

 

vampire slayer: I’m at my house

 

~

 

andi: Jonah’s going to a frisbee camp for two months

 

dociousmagocious: ya.... there r phones aloud tho!!

 

dociousmagocious: im still gonna miss u guys 

 

andi: we’ll miss you too

 

lemon boy: mhm

 

vampire slayer: why do you need to go to a two month camp to learn to throw a frisbee

 

dociousmagocious: it’s more then just throwing a frisbee

 

vampire slayer: ,,,yeah okay have fun!!

 

gay disaster: yeah we’ll miss you!!

 

lemon boy: have fun and stuff

~

gay disaster: I’m bored

 

lemon boy: babe it’s 1 am go to sleep

 

gay disaster: I can’t sleep

 

lemon boy: okay I’m coming to your house

 

gay disaster: ....it’s 1 am

 

gay disaster: we have school tomorrow 

 

lemon boy: so?

 

lemon boy: my parents dont notice and yours dont mind

 

gay disaster: I love you 

 

lemon boy: muffin I’m outside ur door

 

gay disaster: I love you

 

lemon boy: I love you too

 

~

 

dociousmagocious: so im probably gonna get suspended 

 

andi: WHAT

 

gay disaster: wTF DID YOU DO

 

dociousmagocious: this random dude walked up 2 me

 

vampire slayer: aNd??

 

dociousmagocious: at first I was just having a frendly conv with him

 

dociousmagocious: but then he called TJ and cy sum stuff 

 

dociousmagocious: so I yelled at him a bit

 

vampire slayer: good job

 

andi: okay

 

dociousmagocious: then I broke his nose

 

andi: WHAT

 

gay disaster: HDJSJDJF YOU DID WHAT

 

lemon boy: ,,, jonah we’re best friends now deal with it

 

dociousmagocious: ok

 

dociousmagocious: oh apparently I’m not suspended cus the principal likes me

 

gay disaster: yayyyy

 

dociousmagocious: yay

 

dociousmagocious: ok I gtg now bye

 

gay disaster: bYe!!!

 

lemon boy: I’m so proud of Jonah hsfjksjf 

 

blonde bitch: HHHHNG IM WHEEZING I CANT BELIEVE JONAH BECK™️ BROKE SOMEONES NOSE 

 

blonde bitch: we stan 

 

lemon boy: ya

~

dociousmagocious: so my parents r not mad at me either

 

lemon boy: yay

 

gay disaster: yay

 

dociousmagocious: yay 

 

~~~~

gay disaster: buffy

 

vampire slayer: what

 

gay disaster: I broke up with tj

 

vampire slayer: what why no

 

gay disaster: I realized I’m straight

 

vampire slayer: ???? What?????

 

gay disaster: I’m in love with you buffy 

 

vampire slayer: what the fuck

 

lemon boy: :(((

 

vampire slayer: what the fuck

 

gay disaster has changed their name to straight disaster 

 

andi: HAHAHAHHhahahahHHA

 

vampire slayer: what?

 

straight disaster: I never liked tj. I always liked you. Why else would I. Tell you about my crush on Jonah? It was just to make you jealous

 

lemon boy: I feel so used :(

 

vampire slayer: are you guys high

 

andi: OH M Y GOD

 

vampire slayer: cyrus go kiss your boyfriend he’s sad now

 

straight disaster: he isn’t my boyfriend. I’m being serious

 

vampire slayer: no you’re not

 

lemon boy: I really wish this was a joke.

 

vampire slayer: i-

 

straight disaster: jk it was a dare

 

straight disaster has changed their name to gay disaster

 

gay disaster: I love tj I’m gay bye

 

lemon boy: I love you too babe

 

vampire slayer: I mean I knew that but ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my school is starting this week so i decided i'm now gonna update like,,, once a week? i haven't decided on a specific day, probably just whenever i can.. i hope that's okay!


	5. marty's back from the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blonde bitch: hi im amber
> 
> marty from the party: like the huge jerk amber ??
> 
> blonde bitch: ex huge jerk thank you very much
> 
> vampire slayer: ITS CYRUS’S FAULT
> 
> gay disaster: it’s not my fault tj is hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i don't really know what this is and its longer than usual but enjoy!!  
> EDIT: can emojis work. half of this chapter got deleted because of the emojis. i put it back though so

vampire slayer: HI SO DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER MARTY

 

gay disaster: YEAH

 

andi: YEAH

 

dociousmagocious: ya

 

lemon boy: ...yeah...

 

vampire slayer: IT TURNS OUT HE JUST MOVED JNTO MY NEIGHBORHOOD?????

 

gay disaster: OH MY GOD ITS FATE

 

vampire slayer: CAN I ADD HIM

 

gay disaster: YEAH

 

lemon boy: ....

 

gay disaster: WAIT

 

gay disaster: YOU OKAY WITH THAT BABE

 

lemon boy: I was a jerk to him

 

lemon boy: he probably hates me

 

gay disaster: you can apologize

 

lemon boy: and if he doesn’t forgive me?

 

gay disaster: you ignore him or I remove him from the chat

 

vampire slayer: I’m sure he’ll forgive you

 

lemon boy: ok

 

_marty from the party has entered the chat_

 

marty from the party: hi!!

 

vampire slayer: hey!!

 

gay disaster: hi!!

 

andi: hELLo

 

marty from the party: ok so who is everyone 

 

andi: I’m buffy 

 

marty from the party: r u sure abt that

 

andi: jk I’m andi

 

vampire slayer: IM buffy

 

gay disaster: I’m cyrus!!

 

lemon boy: ....

 

marty from the party: hi who r u

 

lemon boy: tj

 

marty from the party: tj like tj kippen?? like the huge jerk tj kippen??

 

gay disaster: ...

 

lemon boy: look I’m really sorry for all that

 

marty from the party: i mean... if buffy can forgive u I guess I can

 

gay disaster: yay!!!

 

lemon boy: ok!

 

andi: WELL THAT WAS TENSE

 

gay disaster: JDJKSJFJ

 

blonde bitch: hi im amber

 

marty from the party: like the huge jerk amber ??

 

blonde bitch: ex huge jerk thank you very much

 

vampire slayer: ITS CYRUS’S FAULT

 

gay disaster: it’s not my fault tj is hot 

 

marty from the party: ...??

 

eyeball: hi! I’m iris!!

 

marty from the party: weren’t you dating cyrus

 

lemon boy: ya but they’re gay

 

marty from the party: that’s not a very nice thing to say

 

gay disaster: my name is literally gay disaster

 

marty from the party: oh... sorry I was kinda expecting the worst from tj

 

lemon boy: .....

 

marty from the party: u kno, habit 

 

gay disaster: THIS SIS SO FUCKING AWKWARD DJCKSJF

 

eyeball: I KNOW RIGHT WE SHOULD JUST WATCH JURASSIC PARK 

 

gay disaster: THATXWAS IRRELEVANT BUT OKAY

 

eyeball: SORRY TJ IM STEALING CYRUS WHERE IS HE

 

lemon boy: on my bed

 

blonde bitch: are you fucking

 

marty from the party: what

 

lemon boy: JDJSKSKC nO we’re texting!!!

 

eyeball: OKAY IM COMING 

 

blonde bitch: are you gonna start dating again :(

 

marty from the party: what is GOing oN

 

dociousmagocious: idk but I’ll let u kno when I find out

 

dociousmagocious: I’m jonah btw

 

marty from the party: I assumed that

 

eyeball: so what if we start dating again?

 

lemon boy: CYRUS UR GONNA MAKE ME DATE MY SISTER????

 

blonde bitch: ew

 

vampire slayer: we love incest #tamberforever

 

eyeball: HSJDFHKLJG

 

marty from the party: i'm-

 

andi: WH-

 

gay disaster: who tf was making you date amber

 

lemon boy: SO WE ARENT GONNA GO ON DOUBLE DATES ANYMORe??

 

marty from the party: ???

 

vampire slayer: I’m sorry 

 

andi: ciris and muffy can go on double dates now !!

 

gay disaster: TJ ILY IM NOT GONNA DATE IRIS

 

vampire slayer: marty and i aren’t dating

 

eyeball: yes you are gonna date me cyrus we are meant to be

 

marty from the party: double dates sound fun 

 

marty from the party: wait we live in different states

 

lemon boy: NO IRIS HOW DARE U 

 

blonde bitch: lol what if I date cyrus and tj dates iris

 

gay disaster: ew

 

marty from the party: ok this tj cyrus amber iris thing confuses me

 

dociousmagocious: me to XD

 

vampire slayer: so basically tj and cyrus are extremely in love

 

marty from the party: with who

 

vampire slayer: each other

 

marty from the party: tj’s gay??

 

lemon boy: ....I’m right here

 

gay disaster: do you have a problem with that?

 

marty from the party: no it’s just surprising tj can love another human being

 

blonde bitch: idk if I should laugh or be angry

 

gay disaster: well id say he loves me pretty well so

 

lemon boy: idk what to say..

 

gay disaster: okay so I’m gonna go downstairs and watch jurassic park with iris bye

 

lemon boy: nO IM COMING TOO

 

blonde bitch: ME TOO

 

eyeball: YES I BROUGHT ICE CREAM AND BLANKETS

 

blonde bitch: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IRIS

 

eyeball: I LOVE YOU TOO AMBER

 

vampire slayer: ugh I wish I could hang out with you guys

 

marty from the party: I bet that would be fun

 

vampire slayer: yeah 

 

andi: didn’t you literally just kind of insult tj ??

 

marty from the party: .... I mean

 

marty from the party: I was just being honest 

 

vampire slayer: just give him a chance please

 

vampire slayer: for me?

 

marty from the party: ok

 

gay disaster: I ship it

 

gay disaster: also be nice to my boyfriend

~

 

blonde bitch: I was at therapy at cyrus’s house and I went upstairs to get tj but tj and cyrus are yelling at each other and it’s scaring me 

 

andi: like,,? Yelling about how much they love each other or??

 

blonde bitch: no it sounds like they’re fighting 

 

vampire slayer: they fight???

 

blonde bitch: I’ve never seen them do it until now

 

dociousmagocious: tj n Cyrus r fighting?? wat r they fighting over??

 

blonde bitch: no idea

 

blonde bitch: FUCK I CAN HEAR CYRUS CRYING

 

marty from the party: OH NO SO TJ RLY IS A JERK

 

blonde bitch: no.... also I’m his sister why would you even say that to me

 

vampire slayer: believe me marty, tj loves cyrus a lot

 

vampire slayer: anyways I hope they’re okay

 

blonde bitch: CYRUS JUST TOLD TJ TO TAKE HIS THINGS AND LEAVE SHIT ARE THEY BREAKING UP

 

vampire slayer: NOPENOPENOPE IF THEY BREAK UP IM LEAVING 

 

blonde bitch: wait the doors opening

 

blonde bitch: HHSJSJF SO TJ IS CARRYING CYRUS AND CYRUS WAS LIKE “?? What are you doing” AND TJ WAS LIKE YOU SAID TO TAKE WHATS MINE AND CYRUS WAS LIKE “OH MY GOD YOURE SUCH A SAP I LOVE YOU” AND TJ WAS LIKE “I LOVE YOU TOO IM SORRY” AND THEYRE KISSING AND HOW THE FUCK DID THEY MAKE AN ARGUMENT SO ROMANTIC

 

andi: wow

 

vampire slayer: I’m not surprised 

 

marty from the party: I am

 

marty from the party: that’s so sappy 

 

marty from the party: I love it

 

marty from the party: ure telling me that tj kippen said that??

 

vampire slayer: I was surprised when I found out what a sap he is too 

 

gay disaster: hello our friends who are talking about us

 

vampire slayer: hi

 

andi: what were you fighting about

 

lemon boy: it doesn’t matter bc it’s fine now

 

andi: okay

 

marty from the party: tj... ure a sap

 

gay disaster: yes yes he is

 

lemon boy: thx??

 

marty from the party: teach me ur ways I need to date buffy

 

vampire slayer: what

 

marty from the party: wait fuck I forgot she can read my msgs

 

lemon boy: HNJSKSJF WOW

 

vampire slayer: ??????

 

marty from the party: I sAiD nOtHiNg

 

lemon boy: JDJSKJF

 

gay disaster: buffy when you visit we’re gonna have a group movie night and we’re gonna watch love simon

 

vampire slayer: okay but why love simon

 

gay disaster: BECAUSE LOve SIMON IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER TO BE CREATED 

 

blonde bitch: fact

 

lemon boy: he has made me watch it 27 times.

 

lemon boy: I’m okay with it tho because he always claps and grins when simon and blue kiss and it’s adorable 

 

lemon boy: well he’s always adorable 

 

gay disaster: hnNnG stop making me blush 

 

vampire slayer: wait I just realized

 

vampire slayer: I never asked how you got together

 

blonde bitch: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

dociousmagocious: XD

 

vampire slayer: are you guys okay

 

blonde bitch: no

 

andi: the way they got together was.... unique

 

gay disaster: TJ

 

gay disaster: RAPPED

 

blonde bitch: I HELPED HIM COME UP WITH IT IT WAS SO BAD

 

dociousmagocious: even I was cringing XD

 

vampire slayer: OH MY GOD

 

andi: I WAS THERE WHEN HE RAPPED IT IT WAS TERRIBLE TBH

 

lemon boy: WELL IT GOT ME A BOYFRIEND SO

 

gay disaster: I thought it was adorable

 

lemon boy: HE THOUGHT IT WAS ADORABLE

 

gay disaster: I can still recite it by heart

 

gay disaster: hdjs tj dhdjf Okay was ghgghwhqy gsjj burrito bdfjj

 

lemon boy: tj took my phone but it’s fine bc I have his

 

lemon boy: SO THE RAP

 

gay disaster: whoops

 

vampire slayer: DID YOU JUST BAN YOURSELF FROM TGE CHAT

 

gay disaster: it’s fine I’ll just keep Cyrus’s phone forever

 

_lemon boy has entered the chat_

 

vampire slayer: lmao how did you get him to add you back

 

lemon boy: I threatened not to kiss him for a week

 

vampire slayer: lmao wow

 

gay disaster: u can’t expect me to survive that

 

marty from the party: ure fluffy af

 

lemon boy: yeah

 

lemon boy: also i hav my phone back now

 

gay disaster: yknow what else is fluffy??

 

gay disaster: tj’s hair when it doesn’t have gel in it

 

lemon boy: I’m not gonna stop wearing hair gel stop asking

 

gay disaster: but it’s so soft and I love running my fingers through it

 

lemon boy: shit

marty from the party: what

lemon boy: I like it when he does that

 

marty from the party: make a decision bro

 

marty from the party: ure bf or ure hair

 

lemon boy: okay I guess all my hair gel’s being wasted

 

gay disaster: WAIT REALLY

 

gay disaster: YES

 

andi: omg I never thought you’d surrender

 

vampire slayer: tj kippen?? without hair gel??? wow

 

marty from the party: the things we do for love

 

lemon boy: guys it’s just hair gel

 

gay disaster: FLUFFY HAIR

 

gay disaster: TJS GONNA HAVE FLUFFY HAIR GUYS

 

lemon boy: u need to calm down

 

gay disaster: FLUFFY HAIR

 

blonde bitch: oh my god cyrus you got him to give up his hair gel???

 

blonde bitch: @andi you owe me 15 dollars

 

andi: ugh I thought tj would be a lot more stubborn

 

blonde bitch: he’d probably do anything if it was for cyrus

 

blonde bitch: that boy is whipped

 

lemon boy: yeah, I am

 

gay disaster: sskdjskjd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry if marty seemed mean or ooc at all, he just doesn't trust tj yet!!  
> also i tried to write angst but it just turned into more fluff skfjjflkjgsf  
> do you guys even want angst??? comment if you do i guess??  
> anyways  
> this is plotless i'm sorry-  
> rip tj's hairgel  
> well, that's it!!  
> let me know if i called iris amber's boyfriend again or something lmao  
> next chapter is coming up probably soon!!


	6. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n or something because ao3 is mean

skjfjgkhlskfg guys go back and read last chapter because half of it got deleted because of jonah's overuse of emojis!! so i just took out all the emojis ://

but yeah i just don't want anyone to be confused over last chapter ending suddenly !!

have a nice day or night or whatever!!

EDIT: oKAY SO I JUST REALIZED THE WHOLE THING I JUST ADDED WASNT SPACED OUT SDLKFJLGJLKDSFG I HATE THSI BUT I THINK I FIXED IT


	7. did you just call me babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marty from the party: wait just a second babe
> 
> vampire slayer: babe?
> 
> marty from the party: yes?
> 
> marty from the party: WAIT FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a few days!! school started sksjflkf and i kept telling myself i didnt write enough to post   
> anyways so this actually somehow got angsty - i was gonna make fluff idk how this happened i swear it wasn't planned  
> i actually almost cried writing this and it wasn't even that angsty im way too fluffy for this hdfjsklf  
> there's still some fluff in it obviously though !!  
> it also got a bit longer than i intended oops-  
> tw: mentions of anxiety (they talk about jonah's), mentions of vomiting (buffy's sick)  
> if you dont want to read about those then go to the end notes for a summary of what happened!!

lemon boy: good morning cyrus is very pretty

 

marty from the party: that’s random

 

lemon boy: it’s true

 

lemon boy: he’s asleep next to me 

 

lemon boy: he’s so cute

 

marty from the party: u guys sleep 2gether??

 

lemon boy: you phrased that- 

 

lemon boy: ya he’s over for a sleepover

 

marty from the party: r u guys fully clothed ;)

 

lemon boy: yes

 

lemon boy: he’s wEARING MY CLOTHES THO AND HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE 

 

lemon boy: IM SO IN LOVE

 

marty from the party: ure a lot different from how u used to be 

 

marty from the party: I like it tho

 

lemon boy: it’s all thanks to cyrus

 

lemon boy: he makes me wanna be a better person 

 

lemon boy: and he’s helping me get over my insecurities and all

 

lemon boy: I love him a lot

 

marty from the party: I’m happy for u 2

 

marty from the party: ure good 4 eachother 

 

lemon boy: HES AWAKE AND HES RUNNING HIS FINGERS THROUGJ MY HAIR IM NDFJJDJF

 

lemon boy: now he’s sitting in my lap I’m crying I love him so much

 

marty from the party: usually I don’t rly care 4 other ppl’s romance but awwwwwww

 

vampire slayer: brb barfing

 

lemon boy: he is

 

lemon boy: cute

 

marty from the party: so is ur relationship

 

lemon boy: he’s so beautiful and sweet

 

lemon boy: i can’t believe anyone would ever wanna hurt him

 

marty from the party: hav ppl hurt him??

 

lemon boy: homophobes

 

lemon boy: like the one jonah punched in the nose

 

marty from the party: jonah did WHAT

 

lemon boy: he broke the kid’s nose sksks

 

lemon boy: it was great

 

marty from the party: oh my god

 

lemon boy: it was awesome

 

marty from the party: ig i missed alot

 

lemon boy: yeah sksks

 

vampire slayer: okay but guys i actually barfed i think i have food poisoning 

 

marty from the party: i’m coming over

 

vampire slayer: what

 

lemon boy: ur pulling a tj

 

marty from the party: ?

 

lemon boy: every time cyrus has any problem i just go to his house

 

vampire slayer: true, he went to cyrus’s house at 2 am when cyrus couldn’t sleep

 

marty from the party: oh ok

 

marty from the party: what should i bring

 

vampire slayer: nothing because you aren’t coming

 

marty from the party: i am tho

 

vampire slayer: what are you even gonna do

 

marty from the party: keep u company

 

~

**marty from the party >>> lemon boy**

 

marty from the party: will this get me a girlfriend

 

lemon boy: SKSJDKSJF IS THAT WHY UR GOING TO HER HOUSE

 

marty from the party: well i mean

 

marty from the party: kind of

 

marty from the party: but also i don’t want her 2 be all sad n stuff all day

 

lemon boy: idk how to get you a gf

 

lemon boy: i asked cyrus out through a rap

 

marty from the party: omg

 

marty from the party: wait i wanna do that

 

lemon boy: do not

 

marty from the party: it worked 4 u tho

 

lemon boy: pls don’t 

 

marty from the party: but u guys r in such a happy relationship

 

lemon boy: tHATS BC WE LOVE EACH OTHER NOT BC I RAPPED TO HIM

 

lemon boy: DO SOMETHING MORE ROMANTIC IDK

 

marty from the party: raps r romantic

 

marty from the party: i’m gonna start writing it

 

lemon boy: oh my god

 

~

vampire slayer: where’d everyone go

 

marty from the party: i was getting 

 

marty from the party: uh

 

marty from the party: movies for u 2 watch

 

vampire slayer: which ones??

 

~

**marty from the party >>> lemon boy**

 

marty from the party: QUICK WHATS A GOOD MOVIE

 

lemon boy: LOVE SIMON

 

marty from the party: OK I UNDERSTAND THAT URE GAY BUT I DONT OWN THAT MOVIE

 

lemon boy: HOW DARE YOU

 

lemon boy: LOVE SIMON IS A CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE EVERYONE MUST OWN

 

marty from the party: OK BUT GIVE ME ANOTHER MOVIE

 

lemon boy: alex strangelove 

 

marty from the party: TJ

 

lemon boy: this is cyrus

 

marty from the party: OH 

 

marty from the party: OK

 

lemon boy: ANYWAYS I ONLY WATCH GAY MOVIES I CANT HELP YOU

 

marty from the party: ughhh

 

lemon boy: WATCH INFINITY WAR

 

marty from the party: I DONT WANNA MAKE HER CRY

 

~

 

vampire slayer: …???

 

marty from the party: wait just a second babe

 

vampire slayer: babe?

 

marty from the party: yes?

 

marty from the party: WAIT FUCK

 

~

**marty from the party >>> lemon boy**

 

lemon boy: SKSKSHJSD GOOD JOB

 

marty from the party: END ME

 

lemon boy: anyways watch Harry Potter that’s safe 

 

marty from the party: THANKS CYRUS

 

~

 

marty from the party: HARRY POTTER

 

vampire slayer: did you call me babe

 

marty from the party: IM BRINGING HARRY POTTER

 

vampire slayer: marty?????

 

lemon boy: IM WHEEZING SSKDJSJF

 

lemon boy: oh btw this is cyrus 

 

lemon boy: tj fell asleep again and i’m too lazy to get my own phone

 

vampire slayer: DIDMARTYCALLMEBABE

 

lemon boy: yes

 

marty from the party: OK IM COMING WITH HARRY POTTER

 

lemon boy: i wanna come too uwu 

 

marty from the party: you live in a different state

 

lemon boy: :(

 

lemon boy: we should facetime

 

vampire slayer: i think you guys forgot i’m gonna be barfing my guts out

 

lemon boy: oh yeah

 

lemon boy: we should still facetime

 

marty from the party: IM OUTSIDE UR DOOR BUFFY

 

vampire slayer: okay i’m coming

 

vampire slayer: babe

 

lemon boy: shahshdhzhdks

 

vampire slayer: HES SO RED

 

vampire slayer: wait brb i need to barf

 

marty from the party: SHE CALLED ME BABE WTFf

 

lemon boy: you should do your rap

 

marty from the party: hhhhhhh

 

andi: good morning what did i miss

 

lemon boy: marty is a disaster

 

lemon boy: buffy’s sick

 

lemon boy: and tj’s asleep and cuddling me

 

andi: okay nice

 

dociousmagocious: hi

 

andi: hi jonah!

 

dociousmagocious: ppl here r so much better @ frisbee then me

 

lemon boy: how good they are doesn’t matter, what matters is that you’re doing what you want

 

dociousmagocious: thx cyguy 

 

lemon boy: <3

 

dociousmagocious: <3

 

andi: you better not be stealing my boyfriend

 

lemon boy: why would i be stealing your boyfriend as my boyfriend cuddles me ??

 

dociousmagocious: we r friends andi,, i can hav those

 

vampire slayer: OH K YGOSJ

 

vampire slayer: JONAH SNAPPED

 

andi: um … okay anyways 

 

lemon boy: i have to pee but i don’t wanna let go of tj

 

vampire slayer: take him in the bathroom with you

 

dociousmagocious: ?????? 

 

lemon boy: i-

 

lemon boy: i’ll just stay here

 

andi: wow

 

andi: so jonah,, any new girlfriends?

 

dociousmagocious: oh ya i made sum friends and a few of them were girls!

 

andi: mm and do you like any of them

 

dociousmagocious: i like all of them :D they’re really nice

 

dociousmagocious: well except this 1 girl who won’t stop touching my arm even tho i said not to

 

andi: ew

 

lemon boy: you should kill her

 

dociousmagocious: i can’t kill a person!!!

 

lemon boy: why not

 

dociousmagocious: i’ll get in trouble!!!!

 

lemon boy: you punched someone in the face 

 

dociousmagocious: that’s different

 

dociousmagocious: that was bc they were being a homophobic piece of shit

 

lemon boy: KAKAKSKSJDKAGDJJ

 

vampire slayer: I NWVER THOUGHT ID SEE JONAH CURSE

 

andi: JONAH OH NY GOD

 

blonde bitch: DID JONAH BECK JUST CALL SOMEONE A PIECE OF SHIT

 

dociousmagocious: u guys seem more shocked than when i actually broke his nose

 

lemon boy: can tj wake up please-

 

blonde bitch: wake him up

 

lemon boy: how

 

blonde bitch: idk splash him with water

 

lemon boy: no then he’ll be mad at me

 

lemon boy: i’m gonna play with his hair til he wakes up

 

blonde bitch: cyrus ,, that will just make him fall asleep more

 

lemon boy: too bad i like playing with his hair

 

dociousmagocious: tj n cy r so cute how cud i not punch someone in the face for them

 

blonde bitch: big mood

 

andi: true

 

vampire slayer: yep

 

lemon boy: how’s it going with marty 

 

vampire slayer: oh he’s watching the movie

 

lemon boy: anything ~romantic~

 

vampire slayer: he did the stupid yawning thing

 

lemon boy: wow

 

lemon boy: tj did that once but then i laughed at him and hugged him

 

andi: you guys are so cute it makes me think i should break up with jonah

 

dociousmagocious: what don’t do that please

 

andi: oh i was joking jonah don’t worry

 

dociousmagocious: oh sorry ok

 

andi: why are you sorry

 

dociousmagocious: idk sorry

 

~

 

**lemon boy >>> dociousmagocious **

 

lemon boy: wait jonah have you told andi about your panic attacks???

 

dociousmagocious: no

 

lemon boy: are they still happening

 

dociousmagocious: yes

 

lemon boy: you should probably tell her

 

dociousmagocious: i don’t want her to think she has to be careful around me or anything

 

dociousmagocious: she’ll probably think i’m weak

 

lemon boy: YOU ARE NOT WEAK.

 

lemon boy: PANIC ATTACKS ARENNOTNSOMETHING YOU CAN CONTROL AND THEY DONT MAKE YOU WEAK

 

dociousmagocious: r u sure

 

lemon boy: am i weak?

 

dociousmagocious: of course not

 

lemon boy: i have panic attacks though

 

dociousmagocious: that doesnt make u weak

 

dociousmagocious: oh

 

lemon boy: see?

 

dociousmagocious: thank u cyrus

 

dociousmagocious: but idk how to tell her

 

lemon boy: take your time, i know it can be scary

 

dociousmagocious: i’ll tell her when i come back

~

 

andi: actually…

 

dociousmagocious: what

 

andi: i hate to do this over text but i dont wanna postpone it anymore

 

lemon boy: wait what

 

andi: jonah private message me

 

~

dociousmagocious >>> andi

dociousmagocious: ??

 

andi: i know i should probably call you but i don’t wanna hear you be sad and i might end up crying so

 

andi: look, jonah, you’re a great person and an amazing boyfriend but

 

andi: i think we should break up?

 

dociousmagocious: what why

 

andi: i just,, want to be able to not worry about having a boyfriend and being jealous

 

andi: i don’t think i’m really ready for that anyway

 

andi: and i can tell this relationship isn’t making either of us happy

 

andi: you deserve a relationship like tj and cyrus’s

 

dociousmagocious: ...ok

 

dociousmagocious: i think im actually kindof relieved

 

dociousmagocious: i never told u but i hav anxiety and i thought this relationship would help but it didnt but it scared me too much to end it and idk 

 

andi: oh

 

andi: okay

 

dociousmagocious: i get if you think im weak

 

andi: WHAT NONONO

 

andi: I DO N O T THINK YOURE WEAK

 

andi: WE ALL HAVE OUR PROBLEMS AND I WONT JUDGE YOU FOR YOURS

 

andi: YOURE THE SAME PERSON JONAH/

 

dociousmagocious: thank you

 

andi: i still love you, just not romantically

 

dociousmagocious: i love you too

~

**dociousmagocious >>> lemon boy**

 

dociousmagocious: she broke up with me

 

dociousmagocious: and i told her about the anxiety thing

 

lemon boy: oh shit are u ok?

 

dociousmagocious: im kindof sad but also,,, actually relieved

 

lemon boy: oh that’s good

 

lemon boy: this is tj btw

 

dociousmagocious: ok

 

dociousmagocious: tell cyrus thank you

 

lemon boy: i will :)

 

~

marty from the party: is everything ok??

 

andi: jonah and i broke up

 

andi: but we’re still friends i think

 

dociousmagocious: ya

 

lemon boy: im finally awake

 

marty from the party: ok

 

marty from the party: buffy vomited on me

 

lemon boy: skskks

 

gay disaster: SKDFJKKSDJ RIP

 

marty from the party: its ok now im wearing her clothes

 

gay disaster: ksjfkjkf i ship it

 

andi: aww

 

dociousmagocious: that means ur soulmates

 

marty from the party: what

 

dociousmagocious: cyrus wears all of tj’s clothes and their soulmates

 

gay disaster: *they’re

 

marty from the party: whatever 

 

marty from the party: i love her hair 

 

blonde bitch: SUP BITCHES

 

lemon boy: good afternoon amber

 

blonde bitch: hi brotehr

 

gay disaster: brotehr

 

lemon boy: hello sister

 

eyeball: broHETer

 

lemon boy: how dare u

 

lemon boy: u know im gay

 

marty from the party: im so confused rite now

 

andi: same

 

dociousmagocious: i’m always confused

 

andi: jonah ily 

 

dociousmagocious: ily too

 

lemon boy: we all love jonah

 

gay disaster: i wanna hug everyone

 

marty from the party: dont hug buffy she smells like vomit

 

gay disaster: arent you cuddling her

 

marty from the party: yea

 

marty from the party: but thats different

 

gay disaster: mhm

 

marty from the party: ...i really like her

 

andi: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

dociousmagocious: u guys would be cute 

 

lemon boy: not as cute as cyrus and i

 

marty from the party: oh really?

 

marty from the party: we’ll see about that

 

gay disaster: DFJKFLSKF ARE WE COMPETING

 

blonde bitch: oof @tyrus buffys gonna kill you for competing with her

 

lemon boy: bring it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened in this chapter:  
> -buffy was sick so marty went over with movies and stuff  
> -jonah and andi broke up  
> -jonah told andi about his anxiety  
> -tyrus was in the background being fluffy  
> -jonah and andi are still on good terms  
> -muffy is fluffy (ayy that rhymed)  
> -marty was like "we can be cuter than tyrus" and tj was like "bitch its on"  
> thanks for reading !! <3


	8. i have no idea what was going on in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire slayer: when are you guys not in the same room
> 
> gay disaster: bathroom
> 
> vampire slayer: so if we wanna win we have to pee together
> 
> marty from the party: BUFFY NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE SCHOOL SUCKS  
> THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY BAD BUT ENJOY??

vampire slayer: hello i’m better now

 

vampire slayer: also marty and i are together and we’re gonna be cuter than tj and cyrus

 

lemon boy: iMPOSSIBLE

 

lemon boy: nobody can be cuter than underdog 

 

gay disaster: or tj

 

gay disaster: tj’s too adorable

 

marty from the party: we’re already losing

 

vampire slayer: shut up 11.5

 

marty from the party: make me

 

vampire slayer: i totally would but i’m at target right now

 

marty from the party: wow

 

lemon boy: we win because underdog and i are in the same room

 

vampire slayer: when are you guys not in the same room

 

gay disaster: bathroom

 

vampire slayer: so if we wanna win we have to pee together

 

marty from the party: BUFFY NO

 

lemon boy: HAHSHASJDJJSF 

 

vampire slayer: i’m jOkiNG

 

vampire slayer: but seriously how do we win

 

andi: i’m gonna be honest - i don’t think that’s possible

 

andi: you haven’t seen tj and cyrus with your own eyes

 

andi: theyre even more disgustingly adorable than they are on here

 

andi: like you guys are adorable but you just got together while tj and cyrus are like a married couple

 

lemon boy: sksksk

 

gay disaster: tj ?

 

lemon boy: yes underdog?

 

gay disaster: i’m hungry

 

marty from the party: why aren’t u tlking out loud 

 

gay disaster: idk

 

lemon boy: do u wanna go out somewhere 

 

gay disaster: sure

 

lemon boy: k we’re going to mcdonald’s

 

gay disaster: tEEJ

 

lemon boy: sksks calm down we’re not going to mcdonalds

 

lemon boy: let’s go to that one nice restaurant 

 

gay disaster: okay

 

vampire slayer: do you even know which one he’s referring to

 

gay disaster: nah but i trust him

 

marty from the party: lol i wish i had that kind of trust

 

vampire slayer: same

 

andi: me too

 

dociousmagocious: boys

 

andi: what

 

dociousmagocious: what

 

lemon boy: mood

 

lemon boy: but i only love one boy <3

 

gay disaster: hshshskdjskf <3

 

marty from the party: WELL I LIKE BUFFY

 

vampire slayer: AND I LIKE MARTY

 

vampire slayer: <33333333

 

marty from the party: THATS A V AGGRESSIVE HEART

 

vampire slayer: HOW ARE HEARTS AGGRESSIVE MARTY

 

gay disaster: tj and i are at a mexican restaurant !!

 

andi: mexican food owns my soul tbh

 

gay disaster: same

 

gay disaster: but tj owns my heart <3

 

vampire slayer: i’m literally going to vomit

 

marty from the party: what r u sick again

 

vampire slayer: no but tj and cyrus are diSGUSTINg

 

marty from the party: but we hav 2 be disgusting 2

 

vampire slayer: no ew the bet is off

 

andi: tyrus wins cutest couple 

 

gay disaster: uwu

 

~

 

lemon boy: i can’t find cyrus

 

vampire slayer: wdym ?? where is he

 

lemon boy: idk i just said i can’t find him

 

lemon boy: he said he’d meet me at the swings ten minutes ago

 

vampire slayer: that’s weird

 

lemon boy: cyrus babe where are u

 

lemon boy: im gonna go to the spoon

 

vampire slayer: okay 

 

lemon boy: he’s talking to some random guy 

 

lemon boy: the guy is hugging him 

 

lemon boy: who is this guy

 

vampire slayer: are you jealous

 

andi: omg is he cheating on you 

 

lemon boy: no he wouldn’t do that

 

andi: but he hugged another guy

 

lemon boy: people can have friends

 

lemon boy: excuse me did that boy just kiss him on the cheek

 

vampire slayer: ew what

 

lemon boy: what the fuck is going on

 

lemon boy: if only i could lipread

 

vampire slayer: you’re probably better at it than cyrus 

 

lemon boy: everybody is better at it than cyrus

 

lemon boy: wait why is that guy staring at cyrus’s lips excuse me wtf

 

vampire slayer: tj why aren’t you going over to them

 

lemon boy: i don’t wanna seem overprotective 

 

lemon boy: RANDOM BOY IS LEANING IN SHPUDL I

 

lemon boy: KSKSKKS CYRUS MOVED TO THE SIDE AND THE GUY ALMOST FELL

 

lemon boy: oh look it’s amber

 

blonde bitch: hi

 

lemon boy: the faces you’re making at them amber skskkss what are they saying

 

blonde bitch: cyrus- “sorry i have a boyfriend”

 

blonde bitch: “i know,, but he’ll never know” SHUT THE FUCK UP 

 

vampire slayer: ew wait lemme get my baseball bat

 

andi: whats cyrus saying

 

blonde bitch: “i don’t wanna cheat on my boyfriend sorry, i’m sure you’re a great person and you’ll get someone some day”

 

blonde bitch: “come on babe, let’s just have a little fun, come over to my house” EWEWEW SHUT U  P

 

lemon boy: FUCK THIS IM GOING OVER

 

vampire slayer: wait amber tell us what happens

 

blonde bitch: tj walked over and just put an arm around cyrus and was like “hey babe!!!1!1!1!” and cyrus looks sO RELIEVED

 

blonde bitch: cyrus kissed tj and was like hey teej 

 

blonde bitch: tj- “who’s this?” cyrus- “oh he’s-“ guy- “i’m planning on stealing your boyfriend”

 

andi: that was forward

 

blonde bitch: “sorry random guy he’s mine”

 

blonde bitch: “tj can we go to the swings now” “okay bye bitch ”

 

blonde bitch: TJ JUST PUT ON THESE RANDOM SUNGLASSES WE STAN AN ICON HDJDJDJDF

 

vampire slayer: WOW

 

dociousmagocious: i wish i was that cool

 

andi: mood jonah

 

blonde bitch: and they walked out 

 

blonde bitch: that was fun

 

dociousmagocious: y did cyrus and tj have to leave rite when i came on

 

dociousmagocious: i need 2 talk 2 them

 

lemon boy: oh u can talk to us we’re still here

 

dociousmagocious: k

 

~

**dociousmagocious >>> lemon boy, gay disaster**

 

dociousmagocious: how did u guys kno u liked boys

 

gay disaster: well yknow 

 

gay disaster: i had a crush on you

 

dociousmagocious: oh ya but thats not what i meant

 

gay disaster: i realized i felt more when you fistbumped me than i felt when i kissed iris 

 

dociousmagocious: ok but how did u kno u liked boys

 

dociousmagocious: like not that u didnt like girls just that u liked boys

 

lemon boy: idk i just thought boys were attractive and felt things when i looked at them

 

gay disaster: fELt tHiNgS

 

lemon boy: and of course i had crushes on boys and then fell in love with one (*cough cyrus cough*)

 

gay disaster: <3

 

lemon boy: why do u ask

 

dociousmagocious: i think i might like a boy?

 

gay disaster: omgomgomgmgomopdsffjklsdf wHO ??

 

dociousmagocious: he’s so docious he’s

 

dociousmagocious: supercalifragilisticexpialidociousmagocious

 

gay disaster: that sounds really docious

 

dociousmagocious: he has freckles and his hair is curly

 

dociousmagocious: and he has this smile n xmfnsisntnsijgg 

 

dociousmagocious: and he’s pretty and his name is miles and idk what 2 do 

 

dociousmagocious: once i was his partner for frisbee warmup n he threw a frisbee but i was staring at his arms so it hit me in the FACE N I FELL N tHEN hE WAS LIKE HAH I THINK U JUST FELL 4 ME AND I ALMOST DYED

 

dociousmagocious: AND HE TOUCHED MY HAIRAR AND WICUIDTNCIbfg IVE ONLY EVER LIKED ANDI THIS MUCH AND I MESSSED THAT UP ALOT PLZ HELP ME

 

lemon boy: big mood but also calm down

 

gay disaster: okay so you need to marry him

 

dociousmagocious: HOW DO I DO THAT

 

gay disaster: first of all calm down

 

lemon boy: does he like u back

 

dociousmagocious: HOW WOULD I KNO I DIDNT EVEN KNO WHEN I BROKE UP WITH ANDI

 

lemon boy: skskks good point

 

gay disaster: just walk up to him and kiss him

 

lemon boy: do NOT do that

 

gay disaster: rap for him

 

lemon boy: NO

 

gay disaster: OMG WAIT I TOTALLY FORGOT

 

gay disaster: YOU SHOULD WRITE A SONG FOR HIM!!!!!!!

 

dociousmagocious: BUT HE DOSENT EVEN KNO ME

 

lemon boy: ok so approach him and start a random conversation and give him a cute nickname

 

gay disaster: ahfkjsdljgf ilysm

 

dociousmagocious: u guys r cute and all but im having a crisis

 

gay disaster: tj’s sorta right

 

gay disaster: just become friends with him

 

dociousmagocious: ok that shouldnt be hard im jonah beck im friends with everybody

 

dociousmagocious: THIS IS 2 HARD HELP

 

gay disaster: just say hi to him

 

dociousmagocious: if i dye of embarrassment its ur fault btw

 

gay disaster: k

 

gay disaster: good luck !!

 

lemon boy: look at our son,, going out into the world to get himself some dick

 

gay disaster: JDSFLSFKJGF

 

dociousmagocious: i gtg now but i’ll tell u how it went 2moro

 

dociousmagocious: also don’t tell the others plz

 

lemon boy: ok

~

andi: yeah so basically walker made me an entire outfit

 

vampire slayer: you should marry him

 

andi: noo i just got out of a relationship

 

vampire slayer: speaking of which where’d the boys go

 

marty from the party: i’m here

 

vampire slayer: ik you're literally next to me

 

marty from the party: im still a boy tho

 

vampire slayer: whatever

 

gay disaster: i’m being pushed on the swings by the most beautiful person ever

 

lemon boy: i didn't know u could push urself on the swings cy

 

lemon boy: anyways why are there never any kids here 

 

vampire slayer: idk

 

vampire slayer: im so bored

 

lemon boy: go kiss ur boyfriend or smth

 

vampire slayer: we haven’t kissed yet

 

lemon boy: oh

lemon boy: then go on a date

 

vampire slayer: sure whatever

 

vampire slayer: @marty from the party

 

marty from the party: let's watch a movie

 

vampire slayer: which movie

 

gay disaster: LOVE SIMON

 

vampire slayer: nah

 

gay disaster: :(

 

lemon boy: watch tatbilb it's rly cute

 

marty from the party: who would've thot tj kippen liked romcoms

 

gay disaster: me

 

marty from the party: u dont count

 

gay disaster: ://

 

marty from the party: ur his bf u guys probably reenact romcoms 

 

gay disaster: pffffffffffffffft whaaaaaaaaaat

 

marty from the party: wait do u actually do that

 

gay disaster: GO WATCH THE MOVIE BYE

 

marty from the party: k fine

~

lemon boy: my mom says that at night u should think abt how the people who love u are looking at the same stars 

 

lemon boy: it's probably really cliche but i just thought of it

 

lemon boy: do u think the people who left us think of us while looking at them

 

lemon boy: or do they just forget abt us

marty from the party: r u ok

 

lemon boy: meh

 

marty from the party: me neither honestly

 

marty from the party: u wanna talk abt it

 

lemon boy: can i call u or are we not close enough for that

 

marty from the party: sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for tj and marty friendship  
> also bi jonah uwu


	9. wow issa new member!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andi: dimples?
> 
> better than uwu: jonah’s dimples are so deep i just wanna
> 
> better than uwu: crawl into them and DIE 
> 
> andi: wow
> 
> lemon boy: mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS  
> SCHOOL IS A THING AND I KEEP PROCRASTINATING EVERYTHING  
> IM NOT SURE IF THIS IS ENOUGH BUT IT'S HERE!  
> also if y'all are wondering why there isn't much tyrus this chapter its bc theyve had the spotlight so i decided to give the others more time uwu  
> enjoy!!

gay disaster: good morning   


  
lemon boy: troye sivan 

  
gay disaster: mood   
  


dociousmagocious: ive been learning sum troye songs on guitar    
  


lemon boy: yES JONAH ILY

  
dociousmagocious: I luv troye    


  
vampire slayer: rejected   


  
dociousmagocious: wat

 

andi: hey Jonah do you like any girls from camp

 

dociousmagocious: no

 

lemon boy: u guys broke up like a month ago why are u so desperate to get him a girlfriend sksksks

 

andi: I just want him to be happy

 

dociousmagocious: thx but I don't need to date any1 2 b happy

 

vampire slayer: HELL YEAH YOU DONT

 

dociousmagocious: speaking of camp tho can I add 1 of my friends

 

dociousmagocious: his name is miles n he goes to our skool 

 

andi: sure go ahead!

 

gay disaster: yes add him

 

~

**dociousmagocious >>> lemon boy, gay disaster **

 

gay disaster: he goes to our school???????

 

lemon boy: HE WANTS TO JOIN THE GROUP

 

lemon boy: OMG

 

dociousmagocious: soeurofsjnrjgosjf I kno !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we actually talked alot the last few weeks

 

dociousmagocious: I think I rly like him

 

dociousmagocious: plz dont tell him 

 

lemon boy: we won't!!

~

_ miles has entered the chat _

 

_ miles has changed their name to better than uwu _

 

better than uwu: hi

 

gay disaster: hi

 

better than uwu: your name is a phat mood

 

lemon boy: sksksks 

 

dociousmagocious: hi miles

 

andi: hi!

 

better than uwu: so I'm gonna make a guess and say that dociousmagocious is Jonah 

 

dociousmagocious: ya

 

better than uwu: who's everyone else

 

blonde bitch: omg new person hi I'm amber 

 

eyeball: I'm her girlfriend iris but I'm irrelevant :(

 

blonde bitch: stfu you are not irrelevant 

 

andi: I'm andi, jonah's 

 

andi: friend

 

gay disaster: I'm Cyrus

 

lemon boy: I'm in love with Cyrus

 

better than uwu: hhsjdjsf what's ur name tho

 

lemon boy: tj 

 

better than uwu: like tj kippen??????? 

 

lemon boy: yep 

 

better than uwu: ಠ⌣ಠ

 

lemon boy: ????

 

better than uwu: tHIS IS AWKWARD BC I HAD THE PHATTEST CRUSH ON YOU IN SIXTH GRADE

 

lemon boy: sksksksks

 

better than uwu: i used to come to all your basketball games and stalk you

 

lemon boy: wait are you the one who fell into my chest that one time and started blushing and stuttering and then ran away

 

better than uwu: OH MT GOD I TREIDF TO ERASE THAT FORM MY EMOERMYRY

 

better than uwu: IM SO SORRY ABOYT THAT SKSJHFKASF

 

lemon boy: ssksksks its ok lmao

 

gay disaster: tj is mine now though so please avoid his chest thanks

 

better than uwu: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

vampires slayer: cy are you okay

 

gay disaster: why wouldnt i be

 

vampire slayer: youre acting weird

 

gay disaster: i’m fine

 

lemon boy: babe why are u sitting on the other side of the sofa

 

better than uwu: anyways now I only have a phat crush on Jonah (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞

 

dociousmagocious: wat

 

better than uwu: what

 

~

**dociousmagocious >>> lemon boy, gay disaster **

 

lemon boy: KSKSKSKDNSKJDKSKFHKFSMD

 

dociousmagocious: WOEIWOEIWHEIWLDCJOSDMNVJSKFWHAT

 

lemon boy: we need to teach u how to keysmash properly sometime

 

dociousmagocious: AM I DREAMING 

 

dociousmagocious: he was just joking tho rite?? that's the only thing that makes sens

 

lemon boy: HE LIKES U

 

dociousmagocious: no he doesn't 

 

dociousmagocious: he can't like me

 

lemon boy: I think u need some glasses dude

 

dociousmagocious: the doctor sed I hav 20/20 vision tho

~

andi: wHAT

 

better than uwu: ANYWAYS

 

better than uwu: frisbee is cool and you can fite me on that (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

 

vampire slayer: what the fuck is that monstrosity

 

better than uwu: ew wait i meant (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

better than uwu: anyways despite getting knocked out by a frisbee the first time we played

 

better than uwu: dimples is pretty good at it ^̮^

 

andi: dimples?

 

better than uwu: jonah’s dimples are so deep i just wanna

 

better than uwu: crawl into them and DIE 

 

andi: wow 

 

lemon boy: mood

 

vampire slayer: why hasn’t cyrus been talking

 

lemon boy: idk lemme ask again

 

lemon boy: he won’t reply ???

 

lemon boy: @CYRUS STOP STARING AT YOUR PHONE AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME

 

lemon boy: WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY MESSAGES

 

eyeball: did I just walk in on Cyrus not paying attention to tj omg

 

eyeball: this is a rare sight 

 

eyeball: i want popcorn 

 

lemon boy: where are you gonna get popcorn

 

eyeball: uwu

 

lemon boy: YOURE ACTUALLY POPPING IT SKSKSKS

 

eyeball: I can't believe he's not paying attention to you, this is so weird

 

lemon boy: :(

 

blonde bitch: yall I'm too lazy to read everything but why the fuck does it smell like popcorn

 

lemon boy: sksksksks 

 

eyeball: Cyrus won't acknowledge tj 

 

blonde bitch: wtf

 

better than uwu: ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) I'm so confused wtf is going on  

 

lemon boy: my boyfriend won't talk to me and my sister’s girlfriend is making popcorn 

 

blonde bitch: ohhhh

 

blonde bitch: wait why isn't Cyrus talking to you did you do smth

 

lemon boy: oh shit did i 

 

lemon boy: oh now Cyrus is leaning on my shoulder

 

eyeball: I think that's supposed to mean you didn't do anything 

 

lemon boy: hES CUDDLING INTO ME THANK GOD

 

gay disaster: sorry I don't really feel like interacting with anyone rn

 

lemon boy: that's ok

 

lemon boy: u don't have to lean on me if u don't want to

 

gay disaster: I want to

 

lemon boy: ok good 

 

andi: wait Cyrus what's wrong

 

gay disaster: idk i just feel bad

 

vampire slayer: oh well i hope you feel better ily

 

dociousmagocious: ya feel better cyguy

 

gay disaster: thank you

 

blonde bitch: omg wait can I join 

 

blonde bitch: yes I can hear you from my room

 

blonde bitch: what're you watching 

 

lemon boy: love simon

 

blonde bitch: k I'm coming 

 

better than uwu: WATCHING LOVE SIMON WITH UR BF IS SELF CARE AT ITS FINEST 

 

better than uwu: i wanna do that w jonah one day ｡◕‿◕｡

 

dociousmagocious: ???!??!?!?#?!:?EL’q!?!#1

 

better than uwu: what? :')

 

gay disaster: ily amber

 

blonde bitch: ily too

 

eyeball: cyrus can have my popcorn uwu

 

gay disaster: ily iris

 

eyeball: <3

 

blonde bitch: wait this isn’t the group i thought it was

 

andi: do you guys have another group that i don’t know about?

 

eyeball: it’s just us four

 

andi: ohh okay 

 

better than uwu: wait so. tj and cyrus are dating and amber and iris are dating and amber is tj’s sister? 

 

andi: yeah

 

vampire slayer: mhm

 

andi: i’m bored

 

vampire slayer: same

 

~

**the ghc**

 

andi: cyrus if i can do anything to help you pls tell me

 

gay disaster: its okay

 

gay disaster: i mean im crying for no reason rn so maybe not okay

 

gay disaster: but i’ll be fine if i have tj

 

vampire slayer: aw

 

vampire slayer: we love you cyrus

 

andi: yeah we love you 

 

gay disaster: ily too

 

~

 

andi: buffy you should come over

 

vampire slayer: ?? andi im in a different state

 

andi: so ?

 

vampire slayer: okay let me just get in the car

 

andi: wait really

 

vampire slayer: no

 

andi: :((

 

andu: youre mean

 

marty from the party: hey guys

 

andi: marty is nice

 

andi: marty loves me

 

marty from the party: <333

 

vampire slayer: are you stealing my boyfriend

 

andi: no

 

andi: he’s already my boyfriend <33333

 

marty from the party: ily ;3

 

vampire slayer: i’m

 

better than uwu: ill be your boyfriend buffy (◕‿◕✿)

 

better than uwu: if jonah won’t be mine (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

andi: .. are you and jonah dating or not i’m so confused

 

dociousmagocious: me 2

 

dociousmagocious: not abt if miles and i r dating im just confused

 

marty from the party: wow mood

 

dociousmagocious: wait actually @miles i’m confused

 

better than uwu: oh no confrontation ಠ⌣ಠ

 

dociousmagocious: can u come to the cabin

 

better than uwu: .. okay

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow cliffhanger!!1!11!  
> also i know i haven't said anything but i'm so grateful for all your comments?? like even just keysmashes mean the world to me?? i dont reply bc i never know what to say but i love y'all so much??  
> thank you everyone who's been reading this fic !!! <333


	10. when will fluff return from the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon boy: if u scoot another inch away from me im gonna fucking
> 
> lemon boy: kiss u to death
> 
> dociousmagocious: won’t that make him want to scoot away
> 
> lemon boy: oh
> 
> lemon boy: ur right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay im finally updating?  
> i feel like everyone is ooc im sorry skfkdf

vampire slayer: ..and then they never spoke again

 

andi: rip 

 

vampire slayer: sigh

 

dociousmagocious: wat

 

vampire slayer: omg hes here

 

dociousmagocious: ????

 

andi: are you and miles together yet?

 

dociousmagocious: no ??

 

dociousmagocious: y wud we b 2gether

 

dociousmagocious: we dont like each other that way

 

vampire slayer: the

 

~

 

**dociousmagocious, lemon boy, gay disaster**

 

lemon boy: ?? tf do u mean u don’t like each other that way

 

gay disaster: jonah’s on drugs

 

dociousmagocious: he sed he was joking

 

lemon boy: well he’s a fucking LIAR

 

lemon boy: it’s so obvious he likes u

 

dociousmagocious: apparently not

 

gay disaster: i’m p sure he likes you jonah

 

dociousmagocious: he probably still likes tj

 

gay disaster: he better not

 

lemon boy: he likes U jonah 

 

lemon boy: he spent all of yesterday flirting w u

 

dociousmagocious: he was JOKING

 

~

better than uwu: yeah haha i was joking /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\

 

vampire slayer: wtf is that

 

andi: is that a lenny spider

 

better than uwu: yes

 

vampire slayer: i

 

vampire slayer: why 

 

better than uwu: why not

 

~

 

lemon boy: i love him

 

gay disaster: do you ?

 

lemon boy: not like that u idiot

 

gay disaster: ://

 

lemon boy: if u scoot another inch away from me im gonna fucking

 

lemon boy: kiss u to death

 

dociousmagocious: won’t that make him want to scoot away

 

lemon boy: oh 

 

lemon boy: ur right

 

gay disaster: tjjjjjjjjj

 

lemon boy: cyrusssssss

 

gay disaster: why aren’t you kissing me to death :((

 

lemon boy: ur too far

 

gay disaster: sigh

 

~

 

vampire slayer: i-

 

vampire slayer: i give up

 

better than uwu: you can’t handle me (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

 

vampire slayer: you’re right

 

lemon boy: Cyrus is pouting at me

 

vampire slayer: lmao why

 

gay disaster: he won't kiss me :((

 

lemon boy: ur so FAR

 

gay disaster: I'm one foot away from you

 

lemon boy: that's one foot too far

 

better than uwu: why are you so far I thot you were in love (• ε •)

 

gay disaster: we are thanks

 

better than uwu: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

better than uwu: im sorry if im being rude i don't mean to

 

lemon boy: cyrusssss

 

gay disaster: whatttttt

 

lemon boy: just sit closer to me

 

gay disaster: okay

 

~

 

**better than uwu >>> lemon boy**

 

better than uwu: does Cyrus hate me

 

better than uwu: I'm 10000% sure he hates me

 

lemon boy: I mean

 

better than uwu: WAIT REALLY 

 

better than uwu: FUCK WHY WHATD I DO

 

lemon boy: he doesn't HATE u

 

better than uwu: aaaghhhfghhfhggg

 

lemon boy: he just

 

lemon boy: idk sksksks he's been acting weird since u joined

 

better than uwu: sorry should I leave the group

 

lemon boy: nO DONT DO THAT ILY

 

better than uwu: uwuwuwu really??? omg thank you :D

 

lemon boy: anyway i’ll talk to cy dw

 

lemon boy: for now can i just ask 

 

lemon boy: wtf is going on with u and jonah

 

better than uwu: I HAVE NO IDEA

 

better than uwu: LIKE GENUINELY I DON”T EVEN KN O W

 

lemon boy: what even happened tho sksksk

 

better than uwu: so we went into his cabin

 

better than uwu: and we were all alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

lemon boy: i

 

better than uwu: anyways

 

better than uwu: i was lowkey dying inside bc like,, ಠ_ಠ ive been exposed 

 

better than uwu: and so he’s like hey that was all a joke right

 

better than uwu: and it seemed like he wanted it to be a joke

 

better than uwu: so i was like yeah it was a joke D;

 

lemon boy: MILES U FUCKING IDIOT

 

better than uwu: excuse me

 

lemon boy: now he thinks u don’t like him!!

 

better than uwu: that’s fine! its not like he likes me back!

 

lemon boy: jfc i can’t believe i was this oblivious once

 

better than uwu: :(

 

lemon boy: wait one sec

 

lemon boy: cyrus saw i was texting u and just.. left

 

better than uwu: what omg did i do something i’m so sorry

 

lemon boy: no i just

 

lemon boy: i’m gonna go see what’s up with him   


  
~

**  
lemon boy >>> gay disaster**

 

lemon boy: underdoggggg

 

lemon boy: babeee

  
  
lemon boy: Cyrussssss

  
  
lemon boy: what do u have against miles

  
gay disaster: nothing

  
  
lemon boy: clearly u do

  
  
gay disaster: what makes you think that

  
  
lemon boy: u saw I was texting him and u literally got up and left my house

  
gay disaster: okay but

  
  
gay disaster: yeah I don't have a response

  
  
lemon boy: why don't u like him?

  
  
gay disaster: I'm an insecure idiot

  
  
lemon boy: first of all ur not an idiot

  
  
lemon boy: second why are u insecure :((

  
  
gay disaster: idk I just

  
  
gay disaster: like I know you love me but at the same time I can't help but feel like

  
  
gay disaster: idk like you're gonna get bored with me

  
  
gay disaster: it isn't just miles, I just feel like you're gonna leave me for someone more interesting

  
  
gay disaster: im so boring and lame and I don't know why you like me

  
  
lemon boy: ur an idiot

  
  
gay disaster: I know

  
  
lemon boy: an idiot to think I'd ever get bored w u

  
lemon boy: Cyrus I love you

  
  
lemon boy: that's not changing anytime soon

  
  
lemon boy: where are u babe

  
  
gay disaster: near your bus stop 

  
  
lemon boy: ok

  
  
gay disaster: are you coming

  
  
lemon boy: yeah

  
  
gay disaster: good

  
  
gay disaster: I kind of need a hug

 

lemon boy: aw babe :((

 

lemon boy: ily

 

gay disaster: ily too

 

~

 

gay disaster >>> better than uwu

 

gay disaster: hey miles i’m really sorry if it’s seemed like i hate you or something

 

gay disaster: you actually seem pretty cool, i’ve just been dealing with my own stuff and being an idiot

 

better than uwu: oh that’s okay! we all have times like that (^̮^) :3

 

better than uwu: i was actually about to text tj asking where he went bc apparently he just

 

better than uwu: idk

 

better than uwu: fucking DROWNED but since you’re back he’s back

 

gay disaster: drowned???

 

better than uwu: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

gay disaster: anyways

 

gay disaster: so now that im done being an emotional idiot

 

gay disaster: let me get this straight

 

better than uwu: hahahhah straight

 

better than uwu: if its about me that’s gonna be impossible

 

gay disaster: skjdflsfkjf mood

 

gay disaster: anyways so you don’t think jonah likes you so you told him you don’t like him

 

better than uwu: yep 

 

better than uwu: and according to your boyfriend that was stupid of me

 

better than uwu: but i do stupid things all the time so (☞⌐▀͡ ͜ʖ͡▀ )☞

 

gay disaster: i see why tj loves you

 

better than uwu: tj loves me? (◕‿◕✿)

 

gay disaster: yeah, and you know who else loves you?

 

gay disaster: JONAH BECK

 

better than uwu: DING DONG

 

better than uwu: YOU’RE WRONG

 

gay disaster: TURN ON THE LIGHT IM RIGHT

 

better than uwu: ⚆ _ ⚆

 

gay disaster: I TRIED OKAY

 

better than uwu: indeed

 

gay disaster: uh so like

 

gay disaster: can we be friends now?

 

better than uwu: only if you text me every day for two hours

 

better than uwu: i need a lot of attention

 

gay disaster: ahdsfjkfkjl same

 

gay disaster: okay then lol

 

better than uwu: yeS i made a friend

 

better than uwu: *dabs*

 

gay disaster: i take it back never speak to me or my husband again

 

better than uwu: ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

gay disaster: i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really bad and not very fluffy or long and i apologize for that  
> i just wanted to wrap up all the angst !! i promise we're getting more fluff next chapter
> 
> also!! i thought y'all would hate miles and be like cRiNgEy Oc AlErT but surprisingly y'all seemed to love him
> 
> thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!!!! i really appreciate it flkdsfjklf


	11. wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon boy: so mr beck will u go out w me
> 
> dociousmagocious: not if u call me mr beck
> 
> lemon boy: would u prefer mr kippen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter wow  
> i’m sorry if this gets confusing  
> also  
> disaster gay squad = amber, iris, tj, cyrus  
> the ghc = andi, buffy, cyrus  
> anyways enjoy uwu

better than uwu: (._.) ( L: ) ( .-. ) ( :L ) (._.)

 

dociousmagocious: WHEN WILL U TELL ME HOW TO DO THAT

  
  
blonde bitch: it's magic (◕‿◕✿)   


 

better than uwu: copy paste babe

  
  
blonde bitch: bABE ??????

  
  
lemon boy: BABE ???????

  
  
gay disaster: B A B E 

  
  
andi: DID YOU GET TOGETHER YET

  
  
better than uwu: oopsies 

  
dociousmagocious: that was a friendly babe guys chill

  
vampire slayer: I stg 

  
lemon boy: I'm    
  


~

 

**dociousmagocious, lemon boy, gay disaster**

 

gay disaster: so jonah and miles are gonna take forever to be canon

 

lemon boy: true

 

dociousmagocious: he doesn’t like me that way guys

 

lemon boy: incorrect

 

lemon boy: how have u not figured out this we’ve been telling u this for weeks

 

gay disaster: omg omg we should make a plan to get you two together

 

lemon boy: CYRUS YOURE A GENIUS 

 

gay disaster: okay okay so like. we shove them into a closet together and they make out

 

gay disaster: no we play truth or dare!!!!

 

gay disaster: we get some love potion and make them drink it and see that they don’t seem any different!!

 

lemon boy: babe this isn’t a fanfiction

 

gay disaster: it could be ! you don’t know that

 

lemon boy: ur adorable

 

dociousmagocious: i dont think those wud work anyway

 

gay disaster: sigh

 

lemon boy: ok but what if I dated Jonah

  
  
gay disaster: excuse me

  
  
dociousmagocious: sorry man I don't like u that way

  
  
lemon boy: TO MAKE MILES JEALOUS I MEAN SKDJJSJF

  
  
gay disaster: actually this is all just a plot to make me jealous ಥ_ಥ

 

dociousmagocious: I think miles is rubbing off on u

  
lemon boy: so mr beck will u go out w me

  
dociousmagocious: not if u call me mr beck

 

lemon boy: would u prefer mr kippen ;)

 

dociousmagocious: uh

 

gay disaster: DSLKFJ TJ STOP FLIRTING W MY FIRST CRUSH

 

lemon boy: fr tho jonah do u wanna do that

 

gay disaster: tj,,, babe,,,

 

gay disaster: miles knows we’re dating

 

lemon boy: poly relationship !

 

gay disaster: i-

 

gay disaster: yknow what

 

gay disaster: we’re gonna have a dramatic breakup and youre gonna get with jonah

 

lemon boy: yes!!!! that’s genius!!!!

 

_ gay disaster has changed the group name to geniuses _

 

lemon boy: wait we’re not actually breaking up rite

 

gay disaster: no we’re not skflkfjlkf

 

dociousmagocious: r u sure this is gonna work

 

lemon boy: lmao

 

gay disaster: no

 

dociousmagocious: ok let’s do it

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: fuck cyrus

 

vampire slayer: you’d like to

 

lemon boy: no i wouldn’t i hate him

 

vampire slayer: ??

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

gay disaster: TJ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KSDKLJF

 

lemon boy: IDK WHY DIDNT I PLAN THIS OUT WITH U

 

dociousmagocious: and i thot i was a disaster

 

gay disaster: “NO I WOULDNT I HATE HIM”

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

gay disaster: shut the fuck up kippen

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: SHUT THE FUCK UP KIPPEN   
  


lemon boy: IM CRYIBGN

 

lemon boy: WE’RE BOTH SO BAD AT THIS   
  


gay disaster: SHHFKHSF I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: why don’t u shut up goodman

 

gay disaster: i’m so done with you

 

gay disaster: you don’t know how to keep your fucking opinions to yourself

 

lemon boy: ur one to talk

 

vampire slayer: what the fuck

 

better than uwu: wait what’s going on

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: KSKSKSKS BUFFY   
  


gay disaster: I KNOW DSJFJ SHOULD I TELL HER

 

dociousmagocious: no this is funny

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

_ gay disaster has kicked lemon boy from the chat _

 

gay disaster: anyways

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: DID YOU JUST KICK ME SKSKJFKSDF

 

gay disaster: yes

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

better than uwu: whoa what’s happening

 

gay disaster: tjs a jerk

 

better than uwu: okay but like a cute jerk right (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 

gay disaster: no like a jerk jerk

 

vampire slayer: wtf did he do

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: can you add me back

 

gay disaster: jonah do it

 

dociousmagocious: how do u do that

 

gay disaster: nvm i’ll do it

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

_ lemon boy has entered the chat _

 

lemon boy: goodman i get that u don’t like me but some people here do

 

lemon boy: like jonah.

 

dociousmagocious: what

 

dociousmagocious: oh ya ily xx

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

gay disaster: DHJKAHFGSDK JONAH

 

lemon boy: OH YA ILY XX   
  


dociousmagocious: IDK HOW TO DO THIS 

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

better than uwu: wait what

 

vampire slayer: i dont know what the fuck happened with y’all but you need to sort it out

 

blonde bitch: wtf is going on 

 

lemon boy: come to my room amber

 

~

 

**disaster gay squad**

 

blonde bitch: YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING STUPID IM LAUGHING SO HARd

 

gay disaster: sksfhjkf im assuming tj told you

 

blonde bitch: THIS IS SO FUNNY

 

eyeball: i was kinda scared you were actually fighting skfkdhjfkf

 

blonde bitch: SAME BUT ALSO “SHUT THE FUCK UP KIPPEN” LDSJFHJKLF

 

gay disaster: STOP SKJFKJ I TRIED

 

blonde bitch: AND JONAH OH YEAH ILY XX IM CAKfJLAFJKLD

 

lemon boy: amber is making some WEIRD sounds

 

gay disaster: mood

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

better than uwu: wait so are tj and jonah together

 

lemon boy: i mean

 

dociousmagocious: maybe?

 

vampire slayer: WHAT THE FUCK

 

better than uwu: oh

 

gay disaster: you got with someone else the day after? really? god i can’t believe i dated you

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: why are you lowkey doing good

 

gay disaster: im a good actor???? idk ??

 

lemon boy: come over?

 

gay disaster: sure

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

vampire slayer: wtfwtfwtfwtfwtf

 

blonde bitch: mood

 

marty from the party: i left for a couple months

 

marty from the party: i spent time with my family

 

marty from the party: i had a nice time

 

marty from the party: and i come back 2 this shitshow

 

lemon boy: jonah and i’s relationship is not a shitshow

 

vampire slayer: w t f

 

marty from the party: ok but y r u n jonah in a relationship

 

better than uwu: tj? what about the stuff you dmed me?

 

lemon boy: it doesn’t matter

 

better than uwu: oh

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: REGRET REGRET ABORT CAn WE QUIT i FEEL BAD

  
gay disaster: what if i get w miles

 

lemon boy: wh

 

lemon boy: what

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

gay disaster: hey miles wanna date

 

better than uwu: what

 

~

 

**geniuses**

 

lemon boy: the

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

andi: someone explain wtf is going on

 

gay disaster: tj is a two faced jerk who’s apparently with jonah

 

andi: what the fuck

 

~

 

**better than uwu >>> gay disaster**

 

better than uwu: im sad now

 

gay disaster: same

 

better than uwu: but tj was telling me jonah definitely likes me 

 

gay disaster: i still think jonah does

 

better than uwu: whatd tj do anyway 

 

gay disaster: i dont wanna talk about it

 

~

 

**gay disaster >>> lemon boy, blonde bitch, dociousmagocious, eyeball**

 

gay disaster: what am i doing

 

gay disaster: [screenshot.jpg]

 

eyeball: ily but what are you guys even doing

 

gay disaster: IT WAS TJ’S IDEA

 

lemon boy: OK BUT THE CONVO W MILES

  
  
lemon boy: U MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I MURDEREd YOUR MOM OR SMTH

 

gay disaster: maybe you did

 

lemon boy: i-

 

gay disaster: omg and that’s why i broke up w you

 

_ gay disaster has changed the group name to murder mystery _

 

blonde bitch: JKSDFLJF IM LAUGHING OS HARD

 

lemon boy: cyrus no-

 

gay disaster: cyrus yes

 

gay disaster: can we watch hsm

 

lemon boy: yes

 

lemon boy: get here first though

 

gay disaster: im already here

 

lemon boy: well get into my room

 

dociousmagocious: ur gonna just leave me to watch hsm? i thot we were getting me a bf xd

 

lemon boy: oh yeah we were doing that

 

gay disaster: right okay what should i do

 

lemon boy: oh shit buffys dming me

 

gay disaster: FDJSLJF SHES GONNA KILL YOU

  
lemon boy: fuck

 

~

 

**vampire slayer >>> lemon boy**

 

vampire slayer: tj fucking kippen what the fuck did you do

 

lemon boy: uh

 

~

 

**the ghc**

 

vampire slayer: what did tj do i asked him and he said uh

 

andi: yeah do i need to kill him are you okay should i come over do i need to bring ice cream we can watch tatbilb 

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: i love andi so much :(

 

gay disaster: screenshot.jpg

 

dociousmagocious: aw

 

blonde bitch: i love her wtf

 

gay disaster: should i tell her

 

gay disaster: okay tj said to tell her that i need alone time slfjksjklf i feel so bad

 

blonde bitch: aksf have fun with that

 

~

 

**the ghc**

 

gay disaster: ilysm 

 

gay disaster: but i just need alone time 

 

andi: okay lmk if u need me <3

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: um so ik half of this group h8s me now but can someone explain the math hw

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

blonde bitch: teej the-

 

eyeball: i can help you if cyrus isnt already <3

 

lemon boy: ily but no i already finished im just bored and wanna see if everyone hates me yet

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

dociousmagocious: sure babe <3

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: DLFSJKLJLFJF JONAH   
  


lemon boy: KLDSJLKSJKFL THIS IS WHY IM FAKE DATING U

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: come over babe <3

 

vampire slayer: im so

 

vampire slayer: fucking confused

 

vampire slayer: tj kippen if you dont tell me what the fuck you did i will actually fly to shadyside and murder you i swear to god

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: [screenshot.jpg] y’all im scared-

 

gay disaster: SKJFHSLKF   
  


gay disaster: say you cheated

 

lemon boy: SHES GONNA BEAT ME UP

 

gay disaster: do it

 

gay disaster: we can cuddle 

 

blonde bitch: “say you cheated on me and i’ll cuddle you”

 

dociousmagocious: awpofuhcnwoeiru

 

blonde bitch: oh sweetie what is that

 

dociousmagocious: im trying 2 b a gud disastr bi ok

 

blonde bitch: LSDFKJLSFH MOOD   
  


~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: ok um

 

lemon boy: i cheated on him

 

vampire slayer: EXCUSE ME

 

andi: IM SORRY WHAT

 

andi: OKAY IM GONNA COME TO YOUR FUCKING HOUSe WHAT THE FUCk

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: oh my god

 

gay disaster: alksfjkl is she actually coming

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

vampire slayer: guess i was right abt you before

 

~ 

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: im actually gonna cry

 

gay disaster: :(( do you wanna stop

 

lemon boy: no i’m good 

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

andi: nope nope the tj kippen i know wouldnt do this theres something else up

 

vampire slayer: maybe you didnt know tj kippen

 

andi: no buffy you don’t get it 

 

andi: tj’s like a brother to me and i refuse to believe he’d do this

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: IM GONNA CRY PART 2 I LOVE ANDI

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

better than uwu: um i feel out of place should i leave?

 

dociousmagiocus: NO STAY

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: someone’s desperate ;)

 

dociousmagocious: sSsSHHhHH

 

~

 

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

better than uwu: aslfdjlk okay??

 

lemon boy: wait andi are u actually coming

 

andi: yes

 

vampire slayer: beat him up andi

 

andi: i won’t do that because he did not cheat 

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: AKLDKSLFJ FUCK SHES COMING

 

lemon boy: i’m gonna cry tho she has so much faith in me

 

gay disaster: let’s just tell her

 

lemon boy: skskfkj okay

 

blonde bitch: LKDFJKL SHES GONNA BE SO CONFusEd WHEN SHE SEES YALL CUDDLING

 

lemon boy: doorbell !

 

blonde bitch: iris is so cute i love her

 

blonde bitch: she just walked up to the door sipping from this juice box and idek shes just so cute i wanna kiss her 

 

gay disaster: aww

 

lemon boy: then kiss her

 

blonde bitch: shes answering the door

 

blonde bitch: andi looks very distressed

 

blonde bitch: LJDFLKF IRIS JUSt

 

blonde bitch: “hey andi tj and cyrus are in the living room”

 

blonde bitch: ANDI LOOKS SO CONFUSED AND RELIEVED KSDLLFKSJDF

 

gay disaster: sJDjskf

 

lemon boy: skldfjj i love her

 

dociousmagocious: continiue sayign wats happenign i wanna kno

 

blonde bitch: okay lmao

 

gay disaster: ANDI WaLKED IN, SAW US CUddLING, AND YELLED I KNEw IT

 

lemon boy: sksjkflkjf

 

gay disaster: she just came over and hugged tj

 

gay disaster: i love tj and andi’s friendship like my best friend and my boyfriend being an iconic friendship? i stan

 

gay disaster: okay tjs explaining now

 

_ andi has entered the chat _

 

andi: WTF YOU GUYS

 

andi: YOU ACTUALLY SCARED ME 

 

lemon boy: LSKDKJFJDF IM SORRY

 

andi: TJ JUST   
  


andi: “I CHEATEd”

 

andi: AND I WAS LIKE BITFCH WhAT

 

dociousmagious: tj and i r not dating btw

 

andi: i figured lol

 

andi: so this is a plot to get you a bf ??

 

dociousmagocious: yes

 

andi: its so EXTRA

 

dociousmagocious: its tj and cyrus what do u expect

 

blonde bitch: DLFSLKFJKFS 

 

andi: anyways i think buffys actually gonna get a flight here good luck

 

gay disaster: at least i’d get to see her!

 

lemon boy: even tho id FUCKING die

 

~

 

**vampire slayer >>> lemon boy**

 

vampire slayer: who, may i ask, did you like so much you just HAD to cheat on my best friend?

 

lemon boy: jonah

 

vampire slayer: i cant believe you actually cheated on him

 

vampire slayer: do you even feel bad

 

lemon boy: can u help me w my math hw

 

vampire slayer: no

 

_ vampire slayer has blocked lemon boy _

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

lemon boy: LSJALKFJSLKHAKLSFH IASKED HERFOR HW HELP AND SHE BLOCKED ME

 

andi: HOLY SHIT

 

~

 

**the ghc**

 

vampire slayer: he cheated on you?

 

gay disaster: yeah

 

vampire slayer: with fucking jonah beck

 

gay disaster: yeah

 

vampire slayer: i cant believe this

 

gay disaster: yeah

 

vampire slayer: are you okay?

 

gay disaster: yeah

 

andi: i punched him in the face 

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: ANDI SAID “I PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE” JDJDJDHFHF

 

lemon boy: SKDJSKJF

 

gay disaster: why is this causing more drama with my best friends than with miles sjdjdjdf

 

lemon boy: bc ur friends are amazing 

 

gay disaster: true 

 

andi: uwu

 

andi: anyways are you gonna tell buffy or are you gonna get her to actually catch a flight and come here to murder tj in his sleep

 

dociousmagocious: da 2nd one

 

andi: okay sounds good

 

lemon boy: wow thanks

 

gay disaster: love you

 

lemon boy: sigh ily too

 

gay disaster: ok but i think buffy’s actually gonna kill tj should we tell her

 

dociousmagocious: wait she’s msging me

 

blonde bitch: wig

 

~

 

**vampire slayer >>> dociousmagocious**

 

vampire slayer: hello please explain why you decided it’d be a good idea to get with one of your best friend’s boyfriend

 

dociousmagocious: um

 

vampire slayer: fuck you 

 

dociousmagocious: wait no don’t do that

 

vampire slayer: i

 

vampire slayer: ?????

 

~ 

**murder mystery**

 

dociousmagocious: i’m telling her so she doesn’t block me too

 

lemon boy: SKDJDF MILES WILL BE THENONLY ONE WHO DOESNT KNOW

 

gay disaster: what about marty 

 

lemon boy: hes not active and if he rly cares he’ll probably ask buffy

 

~

 

**vampire slayer >>> dociousmagocious**

 

dociousmagocious: this is all fake

 

vampire slayer: explain

 

dociousmagocious: so basically i actually rly like miles but idk how to date so tj was like what if we fake a relationship and he gets jealous lol and so then cyrus was like but we’re already dating and tj was like lol poly relationship and then cyrus was like let’s break up dramatically 

 

vampire slayer: i’m

 

vampire slayer: first of all that is the worst idea i’ve ever heard

 

vampire slayer: second WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME I WAS ABOUT TO ACTUALLY BOOK A FLIGHT JUST TO MURDER TJ

 

dociousmagocious: it was funny?

 

vampire slayer: i’m 

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

_ vampire slayer has entered the chat _

 

vampire slayer: why is the name murder mystery

 

gay disaster: tj didn’t cheat on me…. he murdered my mom

 

vampire slayer: but that’s not a mystery

 

gay disaster: shhhh

 

andi: oh hey buffy

 

vampire slayer: you were in on this???

 

andi: no but i went to tj’s house and cyrus is there so 

 

vampire slayer: wow

 

lemon boy: oh hi buffy

 

vampire slayer: one blocked message

 

gay disaster: DHFJHDJF

 

vampire slayer: oh wait

 

_ vampire slayer has unblocked lemon boy _

 

lemon boy: thank u

 

vampire slayer: anyways did you come up with this plan 

 

lemon boy: yes

 

vampire slayer: well its a really stupid one

 

lemon boy: i’m stupid too sigh 

 

gay disaster: shut up no you’re not

 

lemon boy: sure

 

gay disaster: i will actually fight you

 

vampire slayer: so are you guys actually still carrying out this plan

 

dociousmagocious: idk

 

vampire slayer: it’s probably just gonna make miles sad not jealous

 

gay disaster: we’re in too deep

 

gay disaster: i’ll message him and we can come up w a plan to get him and tj to break up

 

vampire slayer: this is such a mess

 

dociousmagocious: i regret asking cyrus and tj for help 

 

lemon boy: well u did so

 

~

 

**gay disaster >>> better than uwu**

 

gay disaster: there’s gotta be a way i can get tj back

 

better than uwu: why would you want him back if he cheated on you

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: oh shit

 

~

 

**gay disaster >>> better than uwu**

 

gay disaster: uhh so basically he didn’t actually cheat on me uh

 

better than uwu: ???????

 

gay disaster: WE’RE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP

 

better than uwu: then why’d you say he cheated on you????

 

gay disaster: WE’RE CLOSETED 

 

better than uwu: oh? okay?? then why’d you text me

 

gay disaster: we wanted you to join our relationship bc jonah really likes you

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING 

 

vampire slayer: ??

 

gay disaster: [screenshot.jpg]

 

vampire slayer: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

 

gay disaster: I DONT EVEN KNOW

 

blonde bitch: JSHSJSHDJAJD IM LAUGHING SO HARD 

 

lemon boy: CYRUS WTF “WE’RE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP”

 

dociousmagocious: ok but what was his reply

 

blonde bitch: SHDHSJHDF

 

gay disaster: HE’S STILL TYPING IM SCarED

 

~

 

**gay disaster >>> better than uwu**

 

better than uwu: this is a prank or something right

 

gay disaster: why would it be a prank

 

better than uwu: there’s no way you would make that big of a deal over a fake breakup

 

gay disaster: i mean,,,, tj and i are pretty dramatic

 

better than uwu: what’s actually going on 

 

~

 

**murder mystery**

 

gay disaster: he knows i’m lying what do i say

 

lemon boy: aw we could’ve had fun with this

 

blonde bitch: JDJSJSF TJ

 

dociousmagocious: just tell the truth

 

dociousmagocious: mayb he likes me back?

 

vampire slayer: GOD BLESS

 

andi: YES 

 

dociousmagocious: yknow what i’ll tell him

 

~

 

**gay disaster >>> better than uwu**

 

gay disaster: i think jonah wants to tell you about it

 

better than uwu: okay?

 

~

 

**dociousmagocious >>> better than uwu**

 

dociousmagocious: heyyyyy

 

better than uwu: hi

 

better than uwu: what’s going on?

 

dociousmagocious: so 

 

dociousmagocious: p much i rly like u and i didn’t kno how to tell u so tj was like i shudpretend to be ur boyfriend to make u jealous but cyrus was like we’re dating tho so we should fake breakup and like they fake broke up and then we did the plan and then cyrus wanted to message u and come up w  aplan to like get us to fake break up and yeah

 

better than uwu: oh my god

 

dociousmagocious: uh ya so uh 

 

dociousmagocious: do u like me back? bc everyone is convinced u do

 

better than uwu: um

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow cliffhanger !1!!1!!
> 
> thank you to tati and mel for helping me with stuff (follow them on tumblr or perish @cyrushoodman @ambermosity) ily guys sm uwuwuwuwuwuwu  
> thank you for all your comments and kudos ily


	12. the final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s finally here guys...  
> the last chapter!

dociousmagocious: hey guys

 

dociousmagocious: i’m actually straight

 

dociousmagocious: gay ppl r gross

 

gay disaster: what

 

dociousmagocious: lol fuck u guys

 

lemon boy: is this a joke

 

dociousmagocious: no i like girls and girls only

 

better than uwu: oh

 

better than uwu: uh ok

 

dociousmagocious: hey andi pls date me again i miss u

 

andi: what

 

andi: omg

 

andi: ok ily

 

dociousmagocious: ily

 

better than uwu: well uh

 

better than uwu has left the conversation 

 

dociousmagocious: good riddance i didn’t like him anyway lol

 

gay disaster: you’re a jerk

 

dociousmagocious: and what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been such a wild ride and i’m so sad to see this series end. ily guys so much tysm for your nice comments and kudos!!!


	13. APRIL FOOLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS MY FIC ISN'T OVER  
> LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T HAPPEN 
> 
> OKAY BUT IT WAS SO FUNNY SEEING YOUR REACTIONS TO LAST CHAPTER SJKFJKLF Y'ALL WERE SO CONFUSED'

**the ghc and also some other people**

 

lemon boy: um???????????????

lemon boy: he didn’t say anything else??????????????????????

 

lemon boy: just um?????????????????????????????

 

lemon boy: jonahhh where’d u go   


 

lemon boy: tell us what happened to miles 

 

vampire slayer: maybe thanos got him 

 

marty from the party: mr beck i dont feel so good

 

gay disaster: I HATE YOU BOTH

 

better than uwu: hey you guys do realize im in this group right

 

lemon boy: ASKLFJSKLJF

 

lemon boy: WELL THEN

 

better than uwu: asjfrhhdf so

 

dociousmagocious: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

dociousmagocious: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

dociousmagocious: hhhhhh

 

lemon boy: jonah sjsjs are u ok

 

dociousmagocious: no but also yes

 

better than uwu: same (¬‿¬)

 

dociousmagocious: so miles and i may be 2gether now? ajwiruwrdff

 

better than uwu: (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 

lemon boy: OH MY GOD

 

vampire slayer: FINALLY THANK GOD

 

gay disaster: JDHSHSHDJSHF

 

lemon boy: I TOLD U HE LIKED U

 

gay disaster: OUR PLAN SORT OF WORKED

 

marty from the party: wait what plan

 

marty from the party: wait i thought jonah and tj were together

 

marty from the party: wait what

 

gay disaster: JSJSJDF MARTY YOURE SO BEHIND

 

better than uwu: okay but what was your plan

 

better than uwu: like what were you gonna do after i got jealous? have jonah fake cheat on tj ?? sdfjkf

 

vampire slayer: EXACTLY THE PLAN WAS STUPID

 

gay disaster: well

 

marty from the party: wait i’m so confused who’s dating

 

gay disaster: wait i dont actually know what i was thinking

 

gay disaster: tJ WHY DIDNT YOU STOP ME

 

marty from the party: SOMEONE EXPLAIN 

 

lemon boy: WHY WOULD I STOP U U KNow IM A DuMBASs

 

blonde bitch: mood

 

gay disaster: !! stop calling yourself a dumbass we’ve talked about this !!

 

lemon boy: SORRY IM WORKING ON IT

 

gay disaster: anyways HOW DID IT HAPPEN

 

marty from the party: sigh

 

better than uwu: fhdhdgf i burst in through the window last night

 

gay disaster: wh

 

gay disaster: what

 

lemon boy: aww thats so romantic

 

lemon boy: but also what the fuck

 

better than uwu: okay so jonah texted me that he liked me

 

marty from the party: WAIT SO JONAH N MILES R TOgether????

 

vampire slayer: lmaoooo marty’s getting ghosted

 

vampire slayer: it’s a long story marty

 

marty from the party: i wanna know the story tho 

 

better than uwu: and i was like um

 

lemon boy: yea

 

better than uwu: so then i hyperventilated for like an hour

 

gay disaster: me 

 

better than uwu: then i ran to his house and 

 

better than uwu: i have no idea but basically i ended up crawling through the window and now hes my bf ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

lemon boy: i

 

gay disaster: wow

 

dociousmagocious: r u sure that wasnt a dream tho

 

better than uwu: if it is i don’t wanna wake up (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

gay disaster: awwww

 

lemon boy: U GUYS ARE SO CUTE IM GONNA SHOOT MYSELF

 

gay disaster: throwback to mr reed 

 

lemon boy: im

 

gay disaster: hey speaking of reed how is he

 

lemon boy: idk i haven’t talked to him in a while

 

better than uwu: whomst

 

lemon boy: it’s a long story

 

lemon boy: anyways

 

andi: I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 

andi: I’M A NINTH WHEEL

 

andi: I WALK INTO TJ AND AMBER’S HOUSE AND EVERYONE IS IN LOVE

 

andi: IRIS IS EATING FOOD AND WEARING AMBER’S JACKET

 

andi: AMBER IS SITTING THERE STARING AT HER ALL LOVINGLY

 

andi: TJ AND CYRUS ARE JUST ALWAYS TOGETHER SOMEHOW 

 

andi: I TEXT BUFFY AND SHE’S WITH MARTY

 

andi: AND NOW JONAH GETS A BOYFRIEND

 

andi: LIKE IM HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS BUT IM SO ALONE

 

lemon boy: dw andi you’ll find someone :(( 

 

gay disaster: andiiiii dont feel lonely

 

gay disaster: we can go get baby taters rn if you want !!

 

andi: you don’t have to do that

 

gay disaster: i want to if you do!

 

andi: what abt tj

 

lemon boy: i can just talk to jonah and miles sjsjs

 

gay disaster: it’s been a while since we’ve hung out alone anyway andi

 

andi: okay!

 

marty from the party: buffy lost at monopoly and now she won’t talk to me

 

vampire slayer: SHUT UP IM JUST TIRED

 

marty from the party: ohhh ur tired that’s why uve been glaring at me for the past ten minutes 

 

vampire slayer: you’re the one who refuses to play connect 4 with me after you lost once

 

marty from the party: U CHEATED

 

better than uwu: ◉_◉ how do you even cheat at connect 4

 

vampire slayer: EXACTLY

 

marty from the party: :((( stop bullying me

 

vampire slayer: shut up you know ily

 

marty from the party: :)

 

vampire slayer: why are you so far away

 

marty from the party:remember? u got up, flipped the board, n sat on the other couch to glare at me

 

vampire slayer: stop exposing me 

 

marty from the party: ok i’m coming

 

better than uwu: okay SO im watching a movie with jonah but

 

better than uwu: how is his dimple so

 

better than uwu: DIMPLY

 

lemon boy: jsjsj “dimply”

 

better than uwu: would it be weird if i poked it

 

lemon boy: do it

 

better than uwu: I DID IT AND HE JUST LAUGHED AND WAS LIKE WHAT ARE YIUVDOING 

 

better than uwu: HES SO CUTEヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ 

 

lemon boy: awww

 

lemon boy: you two are so cute i love it

 

better than uwu: dkvskffjdjf 

 

better than uwu: i’m gonna pay attention to the movie now !! bye

 

lemon boy: bye!!

 

eyeball: tjjjjj come shopping w us

 

lemon boy: for what

 

eyeball: idk but we're bored

 

lemon boy: same 

 

~

 

**dociousmagocious, gay disaster, lemon boy**

 

dociousmagocious: GUYS

 

dociousmagocious: GUYS GUYS GUYS

 

gay disaster: what??????? are you okay??

 

dociousmagocious: HEKSIEDJFME

 

gay disaster: ????

 

lemon boy: what

 

dociousmagocious: HE KSISEKD ME

 

dociousmagocious: HE KISSIED ME EH KSIED KLJME

 

dociousmagocious: HE KISSED ME KSEHAKLSWEIFEONV

 

lemon boy: OH MY GOD 

 

gay disaster: ASKHFKLF OMG WHAT WAS IT LIKE

 

dociousmagocious: MY HEAART WENT SKLFDJSEJFKSDGUFOASJKFCNUEKS

 

lemon boy: MOOD

 

dociousmagocious: WE AWTHCHED A MOVIE A D HE WAS GOING HOEM AND FTHEN HE SWAS LIEK I LIKE YOUA L TO JFAONH AND I WS LIKE I LIKE U TOO AND THEN HE KSIISKED ME AND IT WAS SO AJSLKDFJDSKFBDGCERNYQ283WIEORMIIOPWETOIU

 

gay disaster: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS AHHH

 

lemon boy: SAME

 

dociousmagocious: KSDJFHDSAJKGDSTWIUEJAOENROCXYEWUWPO;E

 

dociousmagocious: IMCYNIRY GSDI JF IT WAS LIKE

 

dociousmagocious: DOCIOSIMAGICOUS TIMES 190238120489732483095

 

gay disaster: JDJF

 

dociousmagocious: IM GONAN SLEP RN BI

 

lemon boy: “bi”

 

dociousmagocious: ME

 

gay disaster: SJJSF

 

lemon boy: gn jonah

 

gay disaster: gn!!!

 

dociousmagocious: GN

 

~

 

**lemon boy >>> gay disaster**

 

lemon boy: i’m so happy for him

 

gay disaster: same

 

lemon boy: i hope they last

 

gay disaster: yeah

 

gay disaster: about lasting

 

gay disaster: what if we don’t

 

lemon boy: ? babe where did this come from 

 

gay disaster: idk we’re in high school and people say middle and high school relationships never last

 

lemon boy: i think we will

 

lemon boy: at least i hope so

 

lemon boy: it doesn’t matter what people say 

 

lemon boy: i love you and that’s all that matters

 

gay disaster: i love you too

 

lemon boy: <3 go to sleep now underdog

 

gay disaster: i love you so much

 

lemon boy: i love you more

  
gay disaster: goodnight  
  


lemon boy: gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost posted this without miles having his emoji things sjsjs  
> this chapter wasn't much but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!  
> update: okay so i've decided this is the last chapter  
> i had so much fun writing this and i was so surprised about how much attention it got  
> thank you all for your comments and kudos and just for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope it wasn't too ooc  
> i love y'all and i hope you have a good day/night/whatever!  
> follow my tumblr:  
> @softandsucculent  
> and my andi mack sideblog:  
> @cykippen  
> 


End file.
